The One
by saraloves2write
Summary: This is my version of the one, continuing the Elite by Kiera Cass. Will Maxon choose America in the end, or someone else? Even if Maxon did choose her, would she be able to take the role of queen? What are the rebel's motives, and are they going to succeed in killing the Royal Family? (Maxerica all the way, but I will include Aspen) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Hi guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so sorry if it's bad. :) Thanks for reading!**

I was awakened by the sun slanting through my window, casting a warm glow upon my eyelids. Sitting up in bed, I was blissfully happy for one moment, until the memories came rushing back. King Clarkson's threats, Maxon giving me a second chance, and humiliating myself in front of the entire country. To top it all off, I had to regain Maxon's trust in order to win his love. "Not a very good start to my day." I grumbled, climbing out of bed.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. The door opened, and my maids, Mary, Lucy, and Anne walked in. "Good morning, Lady America." Anne greeted. "Time to get you ready for breakfast. Now that the stakes are higher, your appearance is everything." They ushered me into the bathroom, combing my hair and applying makeup. Apparently appearance _was_ everything, for it took them an hour just to get me ready for breakfast! "Do you really think this is necessary girls? I mean, why can't I just look like I do everyd-" I was cut off by Mary. "This isn't normal anymore, Miss America. You have to look and act like a queen in order to become a queen." Lucy picked out a dress, too fancy for breakfast, I thought, but these girls knew how a queen was supposed to look. They slipped it over my head, and I turned to look in the mirror.

I barely recognized myself. This was a real lady, with her elegant form and hair. Not me-America Singer. My dress was a shimmering powder blue, flowing and soft, making me look graceful and regal. My hair was in an elegant up do, with a few wispy pieces framing my face. The makeup was light, not yet so light that it was unnoticeable. The outcome was amazing-I was transformed. "You look beautiful my lady." Lucy said. I thanked them, and with a smile on my face, headed down stairs. Nothing- not even King Clarkson- could stand in my way of earning Maxon's complete love.

As I walked into the dining hall, I received glances from everyone, but thankfully nothing more. I walked to my seat and sat down, then helped myself to delicious looking golden waffles, fruit, and crispy bacon. As I started eating, Maxon stood and spoke. "Ladies, I understand that the last rebel attack was far more alarming than the others, and if you would like to go home, you may. I will be in my room later if you want to discuss this. Thank you for being so patient during this process of me choosing a wife. After the Thanksgiving feast, I will be making another elimination. Excuse me." He walked out of the room. Kriss stood and left, with Elise following shortly after. Now it was Celeste, the royal family, and me. I stuffed my food in my mouth, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. "Lady America, it would be quite unfortunate if you choked on your food before the Selection was over," King Clarkson said, not at all looking like it would be unfortunate. Celeste shot me a satisfied smirk, which I ignored. "Yes your majesty, it would be." was my reply. I slowed down, chewing then swallowing methodically, until my plate was clean. Then I excused myself, heading up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: Worries

**Hi guys, what did you think of the first chapter? Please write reviews, I want to know how I can improve. This chapter has some Maxon in it. Enjoy!**

When I get back to my room, I start to wonder about Maxon. He didn't look at me during breakfast, but maybe he was just too deep in thought. Too deep in thought about what? Who to eliminate? Would he eliminate me? "No", I tell myself firmly. I couldn't be insecure, Maxon said he loved me. He could have eliminated me last night, but didn't. Keeping that thought in mind, I walk out to the balcony. It was a beautiful day, clear skies and sunshine, with a cool breeze. Closing my eyes, I inhale the scent of lilacs and roses. It's the clearest my head has been for days. I enjoy the peace for a little while longer, when I hear a knock on my door.

I rush to open it, hoping Maxon will be there, but it is only Sylvia. "Hello Sylvia, please come in." I say politely. "Thank you Lady America.", she says, walking in. "Now, we have some very important things to discuss." "Uh-oh" I think. This might take awhile. "First of all, there is a Report in two days, which you must be prepared for", she tells me. I groan. The last Report I was on almost got me kicked out of the Selection. "Now, now, don't fret. I know the last one was a failure, but you can improve." Way to make me feel better. "The king has given me a script he expects you to memorize, explaining your rash behavior to the nation." Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought. Having to take back everything I said in front of the country? Would I do that for Maxon? Yes, I would have to. I've come this far. "Ok", I say tentatively. I hold out my hand, and she hands me a stack of papers. "Remember, this must be memorized in two days."she says slowly, making sure I understand. I nod. "There's something else, Lady America, but it is completely confidential, do you understand?" she asks. I nod again. "The queen wants to speak with you tonight, at 5:00, in the princess suite. You must tell no one."she speaks in hushed tones. "Understood?" "Yes", I reply. I wonder what the queen wants to talk to me about. "I had better get going, Lady America, thank you for your time." She stands and exits, leaving me confused.

I decide to go talk to Maxon, just to see how he's feeling. When I am at his door, I hear a conversation going on inside. "You know I love you Maxon, I really do." It's Kriss! How will Maxon reply? "My dear, I love you too." I hear Kriss giggle. "But you are not the only one I love, as you must understand." I feel such relief it's overwhelming. "I understand, Maxon." Kriss sighs. "I just wish it was you and me, with no America, no Elise, and no Celeste." There's a long pause before he replies. "Maybe it will turn out that way, my dear, we'll just have to see." "Ok" is what she says. I hear her say goodbye and start to walk towards the door, so I run behind a column and wait until she leaves. Then I enter Maxon's room.

"Hello Maxon", I say. Maybe he doesn't want to see me. I'm so stupid, always acting before thinking. I am about to turn around and walk out when he says,"Hello my dear, my America." His America! I feel giddy with relief, and walk over to him. He is at his desk, sitting in a hard wooden chair. "How are you Maxon?" I ask. He looks tired, worn out. A lock of his blonde hair falls into his eyes and I brush it away. He takes my hand and pulls me close, so I am sitting on his leg. "Everything's just...I don't know... so hard. I don't want to make this choice, America!" he exclaims. "I know Maxon, I know" I whisper, stroking his hair. "He catches my hand and kisses it, then sets it on my lap. He leans in, his dark brown eyes staring into mine. "I love you", he says. Then he touches his lips to my nose, my cheek, and finally my mouth. The kiss slowly spreads a warm feeling inside me, like honey. "I love you too," I say, pulling back. "We had better get going, it's almost lunch time." I stand, pulling him up with me, and we head down to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to the Queen

**Thank you maggiebswim! I really don't like Kriss either.** **Also, thank you to princesscupcake650. I really glad you like it. Sparklysparkle: I'll work on that, thanks for pointing it out.**

**Here's the 3rd chapter. This is what I think of the queen.**

As we enter the dining hall, everyone raises their head curiously. King Clarkson shoots me an angry glare, and Celeste looks like she's about to hurt someone. But when I see Queen Amberly smiling so warmly at me, all my worries dissolve. _I wonder what she has to talk to me about._

Lunch is uneventful, with occasional small talk, but mostly silence. When it is over, I head out to the gardens for some time to think. Who will Maxon choose? I have a good chance, but so does Kriss. Maxon wouldn't, couldn't pick Celeste, would he? And Elise was already as good as gone. As I ponder over this, I hear a rustling in the bushes beside me.

A rebel?! I jump up. No, it is only a guard on duty. I sit back down and stay there for a while. When I decide it is time for me to head up to see the queen, I walk into the palace and up the stairs. _What can she possibly have to say to me in private?_ Preparing for the worst, I open the doors and walk into the elegantly furnished princess suite. The queen sits on the edge of the bed, looking calm and regal, as always. "Your majesty." I curtsy. "What is it you wish to talk to me about?" She stands, closes the doors behind me, and guides me over to a wall. "All in good time my dear, all in good time." is her reply while she presses a stone in the wall. A hidden door opens, and we walk into the same passageway that Marlee came through to talk to me.

The queen is silent as we follow the stone tunnel until it finally opens up into a small room, barely higher than me, and not more than six feet wide. "It will be safe to talk in here," she says. "America, I know you must have questions, and I will answer them. But first let me talk." She continues. "You should know that I, personally, want you to win the Selection. And my husband does not. I want what's best for my son, and you are exactly that. What you aren't best for is the country." I open my mouth to argue, but she cuts me off. "I can teach you how to change that, but you must trust me. Can you trust me? And more importantly, can I trust you?" I nod, too speechless to say anything. The queen wants _me_ to marry her son!

"First of all, you need to learn to control your emotions, like I did. It isn't easy, but nothing about being queen is easy. Becoming angry and making rash decisions that could change the country is not a choice. Also, you must act more like a lady. Stand up straighter, use better manners, and never talk back to the king, no matter how much you want to." I am immediately self-conscious of my posture and stand up taller, holding my chin up. She laughs, a light carefree sound, though I know she feels the opposite.. I must be holding my chin up too high, so I lower it. "Better," she observes.

"We will meet twice a week, in this room, to improve your behavior and image. Now, Lady America, do you have any questions?" she asks. "Why?" I state it bluntly, wondering her motive behind this. Why does she want to help me? Why does she want me to marry her son? She sighs. "Because I think you can help Maxon change this country for the better. But you can't do that unless your queen, and you can't be queen until you win the Selection. Also, Maxon loves you." she says it softly, gently, looking for my reaction. I knew he loved me, so why am is so surprised when she says it? "Thank you, for...for everything." I reply. The queen smiles, beautiful and kind. Then she nudges me in the direction of the passageway. "Now, Lady America, get out there and win a Selection!"


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Warning

**A big thank you to my lovely reviewers. You guys are the best!**

**Sarah: Thank you! Btw, my name is Sarah without an h. :)**

**I will probably be writing a chapter on Aspen soon, so keep reading! Hope you enjoy!**

As I lay in bed that night, my mind wanders back to the conversation with the queen. "Maxon loves you," she said. He loves me, and I love him. But can I take on the responsibilities that being queen requires? I don't know.

The next day, I work on memorizing my speech for the Report. It is mostly about how I didn't mean what I said, I was just confused and angry and acted out on that anger. They're trying to make me someone that I'm not! I am not confused, and I meant what I said! I just wish I hadn't said it.

There is a knock on my door, and I jump up to get it, hoping it is Maxon. There is so much to talk to him about. But when I open the door, I find the king glaring at me with an intensity so great, I feel faint. "Your highness," I say with a fake politeness. "Please come in." He does, and turns around so he is facing me. "Lady America, it is of the utmost importance that you convince the country of your, how should I put it, misjudgment tomorrow. " _No pressure or anything_. He continues, "If you do not, the rebels will attack more often, with more force, until the entire royal family is dead. You do not want Maxon to die, do you?" He had found a sore spot in me. Now I not only had my future at stake, I had Maxon's life in my hands! "Why...why would the rebels attack more?" I stutter. He sighs, exasperated. "Because, Lady America, they believe in your idea of "eliminating the caste system". He says the words like they taste sour, spitting them out as soon as he can. Apparently, he hates the idea of eliminating the caste system. I sure would if I were king. "The rebels believe that if they kill the royal family and take over the palace, they can, and will, eliminate the caste system. Think about what that means for you, Lady America. You wouldn't get your happily ever after then, would you?" No, I wouldn't. Maxon would be dead, and where would I be? Also dead? If this makes me selfish, then so be it. But I will not let the rebels kill the royal family. I will convince them it is a bad idea and I didn't mean it. I must, if I am to be happy. If Maxon is to be happy. I will do anything for Maxon, because I love him.

"Do I make myself clear?" the king snaps me out of my trance. "Yes, your majesty." I reply. "Very clear." He nods, satisfied, and leaves the room. I exhale slowly, releasing a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Exhausted, I sit down on my bed. It seems like hours, days even until my maids come to get me ready for dinner.

During dinner, everyone is silent. The only noise is the clattering of plates and an occasional "Thank you" when our meal is served. Then Maxon stands, disrupting the silence. "Ladies, as you know, there is a Report tomorrow. I hope you are prepared, and Silvia will help you if you are not. Also, next week will be the Thanksgiving feast. You will each take part in the planning of it, and Silvia will give out the assignments tomorrow after the Report. Good luck ladies." He walks toward the door, and I catch his eye before he leaves. Tugging my ear, I am hopeful he will return the gesture. He does, and I am relieved. We need to talk.

Later when I am in my room, I hear a knock on my door. I rush to get it, and Maxon is there. I let him in, and he thanks me. "America, about tomorrow's Repo-". I cut him off. "I know Maxon. I will apologize for my behavior and take back what I said I front of the entire country, or you will die. I know." He looks amused. "What?" I ask him defensively. "Actually, I was just going to say that I'm sure you will do fine, and you needn't worry so much, but that's good too." he says. "Oh," I say. _Well, that's not what I was expecting._ A puzzled look crosses his face. "Wait, who said I would die?" Maxon asks. "Your father. He came in earlier and told me that the rebels would kill you if I didn't take back what I said." I reply. He turns pale, then looks angry. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear, if he laid one finger on you I  
will-" I cut him off yet again. "I'm fine, Maxon. He didn't touch me, he just talked to me." His expression softens, but he still looks mad. "You don't need to worry about me so much, I can take care of myself you know." I tell him. Though it is kind of cute to see him get protective of me. "I know you can take care of yourself, it's just my father..." He trails off. I think of the king, and how he whips his son. _Of course Maxon would would want to protect me from his father._ I take a step towards him. He doesn't need to worry right now, he should be enjoying this night. I put my arms around his waist and look up into his eyes. He smiles down at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. They are too serious for a 19 year old, have seen too much, know too much. I lean my head on his chest. I will make him happy because he deserves to be happy for at least one night. But how? I am not like Celeste, throwing myself at any man I see. I am not like Kriss, writing kind notes and just acting plain perfect. _No, I am not like them, I am myself. And that is good enough._

Taking Maxon's hand in mine, and placing his other on my waist, I start to dance. Clumsily, yes, but still dancing. Maxon smiles and plays along. We twirl around the room, dancing to the nonexistent music until we are dizzy and fall onto my bed. I turn to my side so I am looking into his eyes. "I love you so much." He whispers, the words meant only for me. I feel warm and whole. "I love you too," I whisper back. He smiles, and touches his lips to mine. I ball his shirt up in my fists, pulling him closer. He puts his hand on the small of my back, the other on my shoulder pushing me closer until we are up against each other. Yet it seems like there is still too much space between us. I kiss him deeply, and he kisses me back with the same intensity. I am on fire, then turn to ice. How does he make me feel this way? Then I think about how he makes others feel this way also. I pull back, the moment ruined. Maxon looks at me understandingly, then sits up. "I had better get to bed," he says. I nod. "Goodnight my dear." He walks out of the room and shuts the door. I climb higher onto my bed until my head touches the pillow. When it does, I fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Report

**Hi guys! Next chapter will be on Aspen, don't worry. Do you think I should do different points of view, like Maxon and the Queen? Or should I stick with America? Comment what you think!**

I am awakened by my maids coming into my room. "Rise and shine, Lady America! You've got a big day ahead of you." Mary exclaims, while Lucy and Anne prepare my bath. For a moment I don't remember what she means, but then it hits me. The Report! I can't do this! Apparently Mary sees me freaking out, because she calmly says "Don't worry, Lady America, you'll do just fine." _How can I do just fine when the whole country wants me to fail? Especially the king himself?!_ My only comfort is the queen's words and Maxon. _You're doing this for Maxon_ I remind myself. I get up and walk to the bathroom with new determination. I will do this.

My maids dress me in a floor length, elegant emerald green gown, which brings out my eyes. It makes me look innocent, yet sophisticated. My hair is down, fiery red waves framing my face. It is the perfect look. I thank my maids, wondering how they do it.

On my way downstairs, I see Aspen standing guard. I try to make eye contact with him, hoping he will understand my choice, but he just stonily glares at a wall. I don't dare talk to him now, not after what happened to Marlee. _Maybe he will be guarding my door tonight. I can explain to him then._

Entering the dining hall, I see only Celeste, Kriss, and Elise. _Where's the Royal Family_? I must be early. I sit and start to eat. The food, as always is delicious, though I can't seem to eat much. I'm too nervous.

The door opens and in walks the king, queen, and Maxon. "Sorry we are late, ladies." Maxon greets us, yet gives no further explanation. Celeste gives him a flirtatious smile, and I notice with joy that Maxon just shakes his head at her actions. Kriss sits straight and tall, always the perfect example of a princess. Elise straightens when the Royal Family walks in, but doesn't really look at Maxon. I wonder why. Maybe she's mad at him.

The atmosphere in the room is tense, filled with worry and fear. I make idle chatter with Kriss and Elise occasionally, but other than that, breakfast is silent once again. _Will we ever talk freely to each other? Not while this Selection is in place, that's for sure._

A half hour later, I am on the set of the Report. My palms and face are sweating, and I'm sure my makeup has melted off. It is about to start._ I am going to fail. I am going to fail._ I repeat this to myself several times until Maxon walks up behind me and whispers "You'll do great America. I believe in you," in my ear. How do I have such a great man in my life? Now I repeat to myself "You can do this. Maxon believes in you." until we are ushered to our seats beside Gavril. The cameras are turned on, and we are live.

Gavril starts by talking to Maxon. "So Prince Maxon, how's the Selection process going?" he asks. "Have any idea who our future princess will be?"

"I have an idea, Gavril, but it can not be confirmed yet." Maxon replies. The crowd oohs.

"I see. Can you give us a clue to who it might be?"

"She's beautiful, smart, and perfect for me. I don't know what I would do without her." Maxon says rather bashfully.

Kriss blushes, and Celeste smiles arrogantly. They are both sure he is talking about them. But Elise just looks at the camera sadly. Does she know Maxon does not like her, and she is only here for her New Asia ties?

"Well, Prince Maxon. All the ladies of the Elite fit into those categories. We can never guess who!" Gavril exclaims.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Gavril." Maxon says cryptically.

"I guess so. Will you be making another elimination soon?" Gavril questions.

"Yes, after the Thanksgiving Feast." Maxon replies.

"Well, we can't wait. Thank you for speaking with me, Prince Maxon." Maxon smiles and says, "Any time Gavril."

Gavril continues. "Now, time to speak with the lovely ladies of the Elite!" The crowd bursts into applause. "Up first, Lady Celeste!"

Celeste waves at the camera and smiles. Gavril asks her questions and she replies back flirtatiously. Then it's Elise's turn. She is also asked questions, but she responds tiredly, almost looking depressed. Something is wrong. Kriss is up, and then it's me.

I take a deep breath and review my speech in my head. I got this. "Hello, Lady America," Gavril greets. "Hello Gavril," I reply pleasantly.

"How does it feel to be in the Elite? It must be hard, with so much competition and all." he asks.

"Actually Gavril, it's not that hard. I know that if I'm not chosen, then I am not fit to be princess. But if I am, I guess Prince Maxon thinks I am. I will just have to trust his judgement." At that, Maxon turns to look at me and offers a small smile. _Trust. That is what I need to work on._

"Do you think you will be chosen, Lady America?" Gavril questions.

"I don't know who Prince Maxon will choose, but I think I have a chance." I answer.

"Do you hope you are chosen?" That's a tough one. I thought I knew the answer, but apparently I'm not sure. I want to be with Maxon, yet I don't want to be princess.

"Yes," I reply seriously. "I do."

"Well then, Lady America, good luck. Anything else you would like to say?"

"Yes Gavril." I turn towards the cameras. "I would like to take back what I said on the last Report." I look at Maxon for support, and he nods encouragingly. "I think the country could use some changes, but nothing as big as eliminating the caste system. As a whole, we are not ready for that. When I went on the Report, I was angry. Angry at the Selection, angry at Maxon, angry at pretty much everything." The crowd chuckles. "I acted out on that anger by making rash decisions and almost succeeding in ruining the country, and for that I am sorry. I will try to make better choices from now on, and think before I act. With the help of Prince Maxon, I believe I could be better informed, as I was not. This will not happen again. Please don't take what I said seriously, as I didn't mean it. Thank you," I conclude.

The crowd bursts into applause. I hope I was convincing enough. Gavril thanks me, and bids the audience and cameras farewell. We exit the set and head to our rooms.

I feel as if a 100 pound brick has been lifted off my back. I did it! Hopefully well enough to please the king.

Silvia walks into my room without knocking. "Hello Lady America! I have your assignment for the Thanksgiving Feast, which is on Thursday, November 28th. That is only a little more than a week away!" she exclaims.

"Not much time to prepare then, Silvia, is there." I reply.

"No, Lady America, not much time at all. Here is your assignment." She hands me a packet.

"Silvia, how did I do on the Report?" I ask.

"You did well, Lady America. Very convincing." she assures me.

I sigh with relief. "That is good."

"Lady America, the queen wants to talk to you tomorrow-same place as last time." Silvia whispers.

"Ok, I will be there." I whisper back.

"Well then, I will see you at lunch, Lady America." She says, a little louder. "Goodbye." Silvia walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. I look down at my packet to see my assignment. _What will it be?_ At the top, in big letters, are the words "Thanksgiving Feast Food". Food. Of course they would give me the food to arrange. _This will be interesting._


	6. Chapter 6: Aspen

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I will probably do a Maxon POV when I think it will be important to see what he is thinking. If you want any other POVs, just comment! Here's a chapter focused on Aspen. Hope you like :)**

While I am planning my assignment later that afternoon, the rebel alarms sound. Are they the Northerners or Southerners? A guard bursts into my room and firmly grabs my arm, half dragging, half carrying me to the passageway that leads to the safe room. "My maids!" I exclaim. _Where are they?! Are they safe?!_

"They'll be fine Lady America." the guard replies. I didn't get a look at his face. _Who is he?_ While he is opening the passageway, I get a clear view. Green eyes, black hair, a handsome face I would know anywhere. I gasp. _Aspen! He was outside the whole time_! "Aspen, we need to talk." I say firmly. "Kind of busy trying to get you away from the rebels, Mer!" he exclaims. _Oh yeah, the rebels. I had almost forgotten about them._

Aspen opens the door, and I duck through. We run down the passageway. "When can we talk?" I demand. "Later Mer. Let's just get you safe for now."he replies, distantly. Arriving at the entrance to the safe room, I turn to Aspen. "Stay safe, Aspen." I may not be _in_ love with him, but I still love him. "I will." he assures me, but doesn't look me straight in the eye. He's still mad. I knock on the safe room door, and Maxon opens it. "America! You're okay!" he embraces me, and I hug him back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the king glaring at me, and Kriss looking mad. Well, as mad as Kriss can look. "I'm fine Maxon. Officer Leger got me here safely." I turn to look at Aspen, and find him gone. "Good. Now why don't you go and sit over on one of the cots until the attack is over. If you need anything, just tell me." Maxon says. I nod, and take a cot by Elise.

The attack is over in an hour. In the meantime, Maxon talks with his mother and father, occasionally comforting Kriss or Celeste. But never Elise or I. _We don't need comforting as much as they do. We are stronger._ The thought comforts me.

While I am walking to my room, the king stops me and says gruffly, "You did well enough on the Report I suppose. Keep acting like that and you might have a chance." Then he walks away, leaving me baffled.

Aspen is standing guard by my door. I sigh with relief. "You're alright! Oh Aspen I was so wor-"he cuts me off by putting a finger to his lips. "Quieter Mer, someone could hear you." he reprimands. _Oh, right. I need to be careful. It seems whenever I am with Aspen, I forget everything else. I can't let that happen anymore_. "Right," I reply. There's a long pause, then I ask,"Aspen, are you mad at me?"

His whole body seems to sag. "It's just that you said you were leaving, and you needed space to breathe, then you came back, and now you're competing for Prince Maxon, and I'm pretty sure you're going to win." he says, out of breath. I'm taken aback. _He thinks I'll win? Why? Has he heard anything? _I become hopeful, and it must show, because Aspen looks even more sad. "You want to marry him, don't you." he states. I nod, a little embarrassed to admit that in front if him. "It's just, I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me, you said I had a chance. What happened to that?" He asks, dejected. "Aspen, I do love you. I will always love you." I say gently. "I'm just _in_ love with Maxon." I watched him as he took that in, looking utterly and hopelessly defeated. I hated to make him feel this way, Aspen is my first love. It's hard to just let go of that. But I had made my choice. And I needed information. "Aspen, what makes you think Maxon will choose me?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well Mer, there are rumors. Rumors that Prince Maxon will choose you because he's in love, or because you can help change the country." _I already know all that. Why does he think that rumors will give me a better chance?_ "And...and I heard something. Something I wasn't supposed to hear." he continues. That catches my attention. "Maxon was talking to his mother. He said "I can't decide between Kriss or America. I know that the people love Kriss, and I love her too, but I also love America. I think I would be happier with her." his mother reminded him that he would have to live his whole life with the girl that he chose, and Maxon replied "I'm leaning towards America right now. I know she makes rash decisions and all, but I think I could help her with that." So there. That's what he said. Are you happy now?"Aspen asks tiredly. "That must have been before I ruined the entire country on the Report. He doesn't love me that much anymore." I reply glumly.

Aspen shakes his head. "You can be so naive sometimes, Mer." he smiles, a small one curling up the corners of his mouth. "Maxon still loves you very much. He actually said what I just told you the day after the Report." My hopes soar. "Really?! Oh Aspen, that's wonderful!" I hug him fiercely. Then I remember that I'm talking to Aspen, the boy still in love with me. _How can I be so cruel?_ I pull back, studying his face. "Aspen, why are you telling me this if you don't want me to marry him?" I question. He sighs. "I just want you to be happy Mer, it doesn't matter with who. I just want you to be happy."

Tears well up in my eyes. Here he is, making me feel so much better, and I'm just making him feel worse! "Oh Aspen", I whisper. "I love you so much." He looks hopeful. I can't bring his hopes up to have them come crashing back down. "But I'm _in_ love with Maxon. Remember?"

"Yes Mer, I remember. Do you think we could still be friends? Good friends? he asks. I grin.  
"I would love that, Aspen." He smiles back, and pulls me in for a hug. "Just be happy Mer. That's all I ask." I am amazed by his unselfishness. "I am, Aspen, I am."


	7. Chapter 7: Maxon's Discovery

**Hi Guys! So, sorry for the short chapter and all, but I wanted to add a little drama. Don't worry about Maxerica though, it'll be alright. :) I'll update tomorrow, so you won't have to wait too long.**

Maxon's POV

After the rebel attack is over, I head to America's room to make sure she's alright. I didn't talk to her that much during the attack, but that is because of me father and his ever-watchful eye. Also, she doesn't need comforting as much as the others. She is strong, and that is the quality of a queen.

I am about to turn the corner to her room when I hear voices. America is talking to someone. I hear her say, "Aspen, I do love you. I will always love you."

Aspen? Is that not the first name of Officer Leger? The officer from her hometown? How could I have been so stupid?! That's the boy she told me she was still in love with, and was trying to get over him! That's why she told me she needed more time! America was probably kissing him in her room most nights, because I had him stationed outside her door! My rage is so great, I don't hear anything else they say. Instead I walk to Kriss's room. Kriss. Someone I can always count on. Someone I love, and I know she loves me too.

That night in bed, I ponder if anything America said was true. She told me she loved me, would always need me, and so much more. Was it all just an act? I believe so.

The next morning, America is all smiles and giggles. When she looks at me, I stare stonily ahead. I purposely talk to Kriss and Celeste most of the time, complimenting them and worshipping everything they say. Elise doesn't seem to mind, but America gets furious. So furious, I am surprised when she tugs her ear. What can she possibly say to make things better? I will tell her that I am going to eliminate her because of what I overheard. But I won't let her get caned like Marlee. I loved her once. I tug my ear back.


	8. Chapter 8: America's Confession

**Hi y'all! Okay, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and decided to post first thing in the morning because I feel kind of bad. I mean, I can't have Maxon and America fighting! Anyways, this chapter should calm any troubled Maxerica lovers out there. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll just put this out there, even though it's a fanfiction website, but I do not own the Selection Series or its characters.**

America's POV

_Why is Maxon acting like this? What have I done wrong?_

Oh.

_Maybe he overheard what I said to Aspen last night. But I said I was in love with Maxon! Why would he be mad about that_? I sigh, pondering Maxon's actions. At least we will be able to talk.

An hour later, I find myself in the Women's Room. The queen is in the corner with her maids. _Good. When she leaves, I'll head to our meeting room. _Sitting down, I pick up the first magazine I see and flip to a random page. The article is titled _How To Earn A Man's Trust._

Wow. How fitting.

I start to read. The first rule is "**Always listen to everything he says, and don't argue unless absolutely necessary.**" Okay then. That sounds like Elise, and Maxon doesn't like her. Still, I could argue a little less often. The second rule is "**Never break promises**." That's a tough one. I've kind of broken a lot of those. The third and last is "**Be honest. Tell him everything.**" Everything? Could I do that? I tend to keep things to myself. I supposed if I was married to the man I would have to tell him most things, but everything?

I am so immersed in the article that I barely notice the Queen Amberly get up and leave. Excusing myself from the room, I follow and walk to the Princess Suite. I open the hidden door, and walk down the passageway until I see the queen. She smiles at me, and I curtsy.

For the next two hours, she teaches me more about the etiquette of a royal. I learn pretty quickly, walking with a stack of books upon my head and working on dance steps. I know Silvia taught us the basics, but working one on one with someone who has experienced it first hand is so much more helpful.

Working with the queen is very tiring. After we are finished, I head back to my room and decide to take my lunch in there. _When will Maxon come and talk to me?_

He doesn't come until after dinner, which I also take in my room. The moment he walks in, I can tell.

He is going to eliminate me.

"Maxon, what have I done?" I ask, before he can say anything.

"Lady America, you have broken the rules of the Selection by having a romantic relationship with a guard. I am sorry to say that I will have to eliminate you." This is the Prince speaking, not my Maxon.

"Maxon, you don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Lady America?" He inquires. "I heard you talking to Officer Leger, or should I say Aspen, telling him that you love him. You were probably kissing him in your room most nights. But there's one thing I have to know. Was everything you told me a lie?" The last part comes out in a whisper, this time my Maxon speaking. I hate to see him like this.

I take a deep breath, preparing to defend myself. "No Maxon, nothing I said was a lie. I do love you. I care about you more than I ever cared for Aspen. Yes, at certain times I kissed Aspen, but only I was confused or angry at you. Those times are over. I will never kiss Aspen Leger again in my life unless you eliminate me from the Selection. But there is one thing you should know, Maxon. Last night, while I was talking to Aspen? You must not of heard everything I said. I told him I loved him, but I was _in_ love with you. I will always be in love with you. You are the only one." I finish.

Maxon just stares back at me. _Is he mad? Will he still eliminate me? _For what seems like hours we just stand there. Then he steps towards me and gathers me up into a hug. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. "Oh America, my dear sweet America. I thought I would lose you." he whispers into my hair. "Maxon, my one and only Maxon." I whisper back. I cry with relief. He pulls back, confused on what to do. I laugh, despite my tears. "Don't worry Maxon, these are tears of happiness." He smiles, and pulls me in again. "Good, because I don't want you to feel any other way."

We lay down on my bed and start talking. "America, I have a confession to make." Maxon starts. I suck in my breath, preparing for the worst. "Last night, after I overheard you, I went to Kriss's room."

_Oh dear. This can't be good._

"We didn't kiss or anything, but I just wanted to let you know." He concludes.

"You don't know how much that means to me Maxon. Thank you. I just have one question. Do you love her more than me?" I inquire.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you, America Singer. But, there are things to consider. I'm not over your relationship with Aspen yet, and Kriss has never broke the rules. I can trust Kriss, and can rely on her to be dependable. My father wants to do everything he can from having you chosen, and Kriss is his favorite. All in all, it would be easier to marry Kriss."

"But you don't want to take the easy path?" I venture.

He chuckles. "Sometimes it seems it would just be...well, easier. But no, easy is not what I'm looking for. What I am looking for is someone I can trust. Can I trust you, America?"

"I promise I will do everything I can to gain your trust. I even read an article titled _How To Earn A Man's Trust_ this morning." I tease.

"Well then, you should be set." he teases right back.

"Yes, I should be. I want be a perfect princess soon-to-be-queen, Maxon."

He sighs. "America, I can not promise that I will choose you. Though it is most likely, things happen. And my mind could change. Do you understand?"

"Yes Maxon. I just wish the Selection was over, no matter who you chose. Though I do hope you choose me." I hint.

He laughs. "Well, I make no promises. But it is likely."

"Then I am satisfied." I reply. He smiles, and leans in to kiss me. I meet him halfway.

The kiss starts out gentle and sweet. But when he rolls over so he is on top of me, it deepens. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer while he fits his hands to the curve of my waist. He makes me feel wanted, treasured, loved. And in that moment, I know everything will be alright. Because I love Maxon Shreave. And he loves me.

After a few more kisses, we fall asleep in each other's arms. I am, and forever will be, happy.

_I hope_.

**Duh duh duh duh...**


	9. Chapter 9: In Love

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been traveling with no wifi. Excuses, excuses I know. But don't worry, that just means I had more time to write! I'll be posting an extra long one tomorrow, so stay tuned! :) A big thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make my day. No, really. I'm rambling, aren't I. Anyways, enjoy!**

I wake up and find myself in Maxon's arms. Not wanting to wake him, I stay still and take a moment to study his face. He is peaceful, relaxed, unguarded. For once he looks like a nineteen year old boy. A carefree boy with no worries. But I know that is not the case.

Maxon stirs, and his eyes blink open. He looks at me sleepily and yawns, then stretches.

"Hello sleepyhead." I say. "Glad you finally decided to join the world this glorious morning."

Maxon smiles and sits up. "Glad I got to wake up and see your face first thing, America."  
I blush and look away. He chuckles and helps me sit up. We are still in our clothes from yesterday.

My maids enter the room and take in Maxon and I sitting together on my bed. They blush and curtsy, mumbling apologies. Then they back up, about to exit the room. Maxon clears his throat and says, "Ladies, please stay and prepare America for breakfast." Then he turns to me and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast, my dear."

"I thought I told you not to call me your dear." I tease.

He smiles, and replies, "Still? I thought our relationship had grown." He fake pouts. I laugh. _This side of Maxon doesn't come out often_. "Not in the least." I chuckle, enjoying our friendly arguments. Maxon feigns an offended face, then gives me another quick kiss on the cheek. He stands, and pulls me with him. "Well, my non-dear, I will see you soon." He emphasizes the "non-dear" part of the sentence. I smile, pretending to be satisfied. "Yes, I suppose you will. Now, get out of my room so I can get ready." I push him towards the door and he backs out, laughing. I shut the door behind him.

My maids just stare at me. "What?" I ask.

"Prince Maxon is getting to be very close to you, isn't he Lady America." Lucy says slyly. I just smile, too happy to reply. "Come on girls, you heard the Prince. Let's get Lady America ready for breakfast." Anne orders. They do, pulling a satiny turquoise dress over my head with three quarter length sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It shimmers every time I move. Silver kitten heels are placed on my feet, giving me a little height. My hair is pulled into an intricate braid on the back of my head, and my face is lightly dusted with makeup. My whole body seems to glow. I look...in love. _That's because I am_. I giggle to myself, giddy.

"Now go win yourself a Prince, Lady America." Mary says, satisfied with my appearance. I rush downstairs, eager to see Maxon, my Maxon.

When I walk into the dining hall, I see an empty seat by Maxon, so I take it. I smile at him, and he smiles back. Kriss notices this exchange, and looks furious to say the least. I don't want to make her mad, but she is my competition. I can't forget that.

The rest of the day is spent talking to cooks about the preparations for the Thanksgiving Feast tomorrow. The food will be delicious. I personally can't wait to eat tomorrow.

My maids are putting the finishing touches on my dress, but they won't let me see it. "It's a surprise." they say. Surprises, psh. I know it will be beautiful. _Why can't I see it?_

My day is filled with silly worries, and it is nice for a change. I am actually excited about the Thanksgiving Feast tomorrow (and not just because of the food). When I go to sleep that night, I wish Maxon was here with me in his arms. I barely saw him today. _Oh well. When (if) we get married, I'll be seeing him all the time_. I fall asleep, content.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I will post a longer one tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Thanksgiving Feast

**Hi guys! Happy Thanksgiving! A longer chapter as promised.**

"It's beautiful!" I cry, amazed. My maids have done it once again. The dress is a work of art. Glittering gold, with hues of red and orange, it has a full skirt and long, draping sleeves. The sleeves reveal my shoulders, and the neckline dips low. But not as low as Celeste's. The waist is tapered, making me look very slender. There is a short train in the back, reminding me of a wedding gown. With my hair elegantly curled atop my head and tiara peeking out, I look...like a queen.

"You look royal, Lady America." Anne says softly. I smile, pleased she thinks so. "I feel royal, Anne." Lucy exclaims, "And the Prince will think so too!" I laugh. "I hope so, Lucy."

"He will, don't you worry." she assures me. I wish I had her confidence.

"Now hurry up. You don't want to be late." Mary reminds me. "Thank you girls!" I say on my way out. "Anything for you, Lady America!" they chime. I have, by far, the best maids.

I am beginning to descend the steps when I see Maxon walking up them to greet me. "Lady America." he bows. "Your highness." I curtsy. "May I walk you down the steps?" he asks politely. "Of course. I would be honored." I reply. _Guess we're playing the polite game. _He puts his arm out, and I take it. We walk down the steps together.

"The Italian guests should be arriving soon." Maxon remarks. That's right. Kriss was assigned the guests, and chose to invite the Italians. She probably wants them to like her so much, they become her allies.

I think of Princess Nicoletta. _I have the advantage here._

"Yes, it will be interesting to see them." I reply. Maxon continues. "We hope to make allies of them. Maybe if they like you enough they'll become your ally, and my father won't give you such a hard time." He looks hopeful, and I wish he knew. Maybe I can tell him.

"Anything is possible." I say coyly. Maxon smiles, and pecks my cheek with a quick kiss. "With you America, that is true." I smile back. We reach the bottom of the stairs, and I see Celeste watching us. She seethes. But when Maxon looks at her, she transforms from angry to sly. She grabs Maxon's arm. "Maxon," she purrs. "Come with me, will you. I have something...important to tell you." I can tell that "something important" is probably something romantic by the way she drapes herself over him and speaks with a syrupy tone. Thankfully Maxon refuses the offer and steps away, still holding my arm. "Thank you Lady Celeste, but I must escort Lady America to the Thanksgiving Feast. Shall I escort you also?"  
I am disappointed, but the Selection is still in place. I must remember that. "Yes, I would be delighted if you did Maxon." She replies sweetly. "_Prince_ Maxon." I remind her politely. She turns to me and says condescendingly, "Look who's talking. The girl who called him "Maxon" in front of the entire country." "Ladies, ladies, play nice." Maxon commands.

Celeste smiles sweetly and continues walking. "Maxon, I was in charge of the entertainment. I told the band to play some...how should I put it...romantic music. May I reserve you for those songs?" Maxon grimaces, then covers it up with a polite smile. "I shall be happy to dance with you, but I do have other responsibilities." Celeste sniffles and puts on the worst sad face I've ever seen. _She's such a joke. Celeste probably ruined the whole playlist. But she is still dangerous_, I have to remind myself.

We enter the dining hall an announcer speaks. "Prince Maxon, Lady America, and Lady Celeste have entered the room." The crowd bows, except for the other members of the Selection, the King, and the Queen. The Royals smile, but Kriss looks jealous while Elise just stares. Maxon's eliminating someone tonight. _Will it be Elise?_ She looks as if she has given up. I would if I were in her shoes. Knowing Maxon didn't love me and I was here because of ties would be too much. Celeste is curtsying, and Maxon is leaning into a bow. I catch myself and curtsy quickly. Then I smile widely at the crowd. It is mainly made up of ambassadors and advisors, with a few important threes. No Italians yet.

I scan the room, taking in the decorations Elise planned. Bouquets of bright yellow sunflowers, tiger lilies, and deep red roses fill the corners. The windows are draped with garlands of leaves and acorns. The lights are dimmed, coating the room with an amber glow. The band is in the corner playing softly. My eyes land on the table. I gasp. It turned out better then I ever imagined! Corn on the cob, cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy, rolls, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, chocolate cake and more desserts fill the table. A huge, plump turkey is the centerpiece, taking up more than its fair share of table space. Maxon compliments me on my choice of foods. "No one will go hungry tonight." he says. He knows nothing of hunger. I sigh. "Yes, everyone will be satisfied." I reply distractedly.

"Did I say something America? Why are you..." He realizes his mistake. "Oh. I said no one will be hungry. Yet we are never hungry as Ones, Twos, Threes, and Fours. But Fives, Sixes, Sevens, and Eights could be starving for all I know. I'm truly sorry America." He looks so apologetic that I say "It's fine, Maxon. Really it is. I know you have done much to help, and for that I am grateful." I smile up at him, expressing my gratitude. "Tonight is a night to be grateful." I add. He smiles back, relieved. "Yes it is."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the royal family of Italy!" I hear the announcer say. I turn and see the King and Queen of Italy, along with Princess Nicoletta and her siblings. She smiles warmly at me. I smile back. We should talk.

Later that night, we do talk. After stuffing ourselves with turkey and other delicacies, we stand in a corner and sip wine that tastes like nuts and fruit.

"Lady America, you know you have the Italian Royal Family's support as to becoming queen. A country with you as a leader would be a country worth fighting side by side with. Especially after you proposed the elimination of the caste system. If I can make this known to the Illéa royal family, I will. As will my parents."

I stare back, astonished. I know I had Italy's support, but for her to make it known would be wonderful! The king might let me marry Maxon! "That would be wonderful, Princess Nicoletta." I say.

She smiles, the continues. "Make sure you dance with the Prince tonight, and I shall make the announcement then. Also, please call me Nicoletta. I am your ally, if not your friend."

"I would love to be your friend, Nicoletta." I reply. She grins, then pushes me towards Maxon. "Then, as a friend, I suggest you go dance with the one you love."

I walk to Maxon and curtsy. "Your highness, may I have this dance?" Maxon bows. "I would be honored, Lady America." He takes my waist, and I hold my dress. Then our hands touch. A pleasant shiver is sent down my spine. He makes me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. It is amazing.

We start to dance to a slow sarabande. A good one for talking. "What are you thinking, America?" Maxon asks."Your thoughts are a mystery to me." I pause, looking for an answer. Should I tell him about Nicoletta? No, he will find out soon enough. "Oh, I'm just thinking about how delicious the food was." I joke.

"It was quite delicious." he plays along. "The only thing is, well, there wasn't enough chocolate cake. It is personally a favorite of mine, but there was none left for me. I was very disappointed."

I laugh. Discovering something new about Maxon is rare. "Well, I'll be sure to tell the chef to reserve some for the Prince next time I plan the food."

He laughs also. Then we just dance, lost in the music and content with each other's company. All too soon, the song ends and Nicoletta walks to the stage.

She picks up a microphone and clears her throat. "Dear Illéa, I have an announcement to make. First of all, I would like to thank you for your hospitality. My family and I have felt very comfortable and at home. Second, I would like to comment on the lovely ladies of the Selection, especially Lady America. Italy is hoping she will marry your lovely Prince, because we believe she will change the country for the better. Lady America has our full support, and if she becomes queen, Illèa will have gained an ally. Thank you for your consideration." She ends. The crowd bursts into applause, and everyone turns to look at Maxon and I. Maxon has his arm around my shoulder, and mine is around his waist. _We must look like a couple. _Iblush_. _So many eyes are watching us.

Maxon turns to me and smiles at my embarrassment. Then he lifts my chin and lightly dusts my lips with his. In front of the whole country! I blush even more and smile, pleased. _He kissed me in front if his parents! In front of Kriss! _We stand there for a second, basking in each other's presence, forgetting everyone else.

The crowd starts to chant "elimination" several times. I guess they are getting impatient, and maybe they hope Maxon chooses me right here, right now. I hope that. But I know it isn't possible.

Maxon gives in, and walks toward the stage. He starts to talk. "I know you want me to end this Selection, as I do. But I still have not made a choice. I will make an elimination, if that satisfies you. He turns towards Elise and Celeste, who are standing near each other. Who will he eliminate?

_Celeste, oh please Celeste._

"I am very sorry to have to eliminate you, but I fear we have no spark. Marrying you would be a mistake, for you and I. You are an intelligent, kind, and caring person, but not right for me."

It's not Celeste, unless Maxon likes to lie.

"Lady Elise, please understand, but I am eliminating you."

Elise does not look surprised.

"Thank you for staying at the palace and being patient, but I shall ask you to return home. Enjoy your stay for the rest of the time."

The crowd cheers, happy for an elimination. Elise just walks out of the room. I want to talk to her before she leaves.

Maxon gets off the stage looking tired. The rest of the feast is spent sitting in a corner, watching Maxon dance with Celeste and Kriss. Kriss looks mad at him, (for the kiss, I suppose) but Celeste just looks determined. I occasionally talk to people, and dance a little bit, but soon retire to bed.

I open the door to my room, about to call for my maids. But when I enter, I see Elise sitting on my bed, crying. I rush to her. "Elise!" I cry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, America. But we need to talk."

**Wahahaha, cliffhanger!**


	11. Chapter 11: Elise

**Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I will update soon. Hope you like!**

* * *

Elise stares at me, tears shimmering in her eyes. Then she bursts into tears again. "Elise, what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"I...I love...him." she gets out between tears.

Oh. Heartbreak. Poor thing.

Elise takes a moment to collect herself, then straightens up and wipes her face. She takes a deep breath before saying, "I love Maxon. I really do. In fact, I'm in love with him. From the start, I knew he was the one for me. But then I see the way he looks at you, and my heart breaks. My heart has broken so many times." she says the last sentence so quietly, I almost don't hear it.

"Oh Elise, I'm sorry. I really am. I know what it's like to have a broken heart." I comfort her.

She offers a small smile. "Thank you America. For you to treat me like a friend instead of a competitor, it means.." she notices her mistake. "It meant so much to me. But I am not your competitor any more. So I will tell you this."

I feel as if she's about to say something important. The atmosphere in the room changes from sad to serious, secretive even.

"You must win. Celeste would be a terrible queen, manipulating Maxon. She'd probably ruin the country for her personal benefit- taking the lower castes' money to add to her bank account. And no one would notice, the thought wouldn't even pop into their heads, because Celeste is a very good actress. As you have seen. Maxon wouldn't know what to do with her, he probably wouldn't do anything. Just let Celeste get whatever she wanted." Elise stops for breath.

"I don't think Maxon will choose Celeste. She's only here because she's high up in the caste system and is wealthy." I say.

"Yes well, I have New Asian ties, do I not? And Maxon eliminated me, did he not? Don't you think a chance at ending the war would be important to Maxon? More important than wealth and fame? I mean, he already has enough of that himself. Celeste is here because she's a model- perfect on the outside. And some people think that's how a queen needs to be. Just supposed to look good. I suspect Maxon likes Celeste more than he is letting on, maybe he even loves her. I don't know. But that is what I came to talk to you about. With whom Maxon's love lies." Elise ends.

I give her a questioning look.

"Maxon loves you, America. I see it. The whole country sees it. Yet they root for Celeste and Kriss because they...well...they haven't acted out as much as you. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

I blush. Will I ever be able to get away from that Report? Apparently not.

"Yes," I reply. "I know."

"Kriss would be a good choice for queen, better than Celeste. But no one would be better than you. I know it. Your ideas would change this country for the better. Maxon listens to you! I have seen many queens, and the best ones are the ones that care about their country, and you do. Kriss would just sit back and let every one else do everything, she'd be there to bare children and look pretty on Maxon's arm. She just...wouldn't be right. But you...you are America. Maxon loves you, you have great ideas, and so much more. I feel it is my duty to tell you...you must win." she whispers the last part.

I stare at her, aghast. Elise has never spoken to me this much, let alone confided in me. Now she wants me to marry Maxon!

"Why are you...why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because I am trying to hep you. You were the only person ever nice to me in this competition, besides Marlee. I have to return the favor." She replies.

I lean forward and give her a friendly hug. She is not expecting that.

"Thank you Elise. Thank you." is all I can say. She pulls back, and looks me in the eye.

"Anything for the future queen."

* * *

**Will America be queen? Elise sure thinks so.**


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

Elise was gone the next morning. The palace felt emptier without her presence.

Breakfast was even more awkward than usual. The stakes were higher, and we all knew it. Three women left in the competition. One of us would be queen.

Kriss is quiet the whole time, frigid as ice. She must still be mad at Maxon for our kiss last night. Celeste is flirtatious as always, seductively smiling at Maxon and occasionally shooting me an angry glare. Maxon is distant, not cold, yet not friendly. I can't wait until the Selection is over, and all this is tension gone.

That afternoon, I decide to play the piano in my room. My fingers fly across the smooth black and white keys, playing a lively gavotte. The next piece is slower, a song my mother used to play for me. The melody is sweet, and my voice joins it.

For a while I lose myself in the music, forgetting Maxon, The Selection, Kriss, and everything else. Nothing matters but the music and I.

I am startled out of my daze when someone bursts into applause behind me. I turn and see Maxon standing in the center of my room, smiling widely.

"You never cease to amaze me, America Singer." he says. I blush.

"And you never cease to amaze me, Maxon Shreave." I reply coyly.

He grins and walks over to me. I stand and embrace him.

"How are you?" I ask.

He sighs. "As good as can be expected, I suppose. Budget meetings took up the majority of my morning. After them, I immediately came to see you. It seems I have a problem staying away."

"I wonder why." I tease.

"_I_ don't wonder." he says, and leans down to kiss me. Our lips meet, and move slowly in synch together. His are soft and taste like honey. My fingers tangle themselves in his hair, his find their way to the bare skin on my back. We stay that way until Maxon pulls back. My lips ache for more.

"I have to go." he says regretfully. I nod. "See you soon?" I ask. "Lunch." he replies, while jogging out of my room. I longingly watch him go.

* * *

**Maxon's POV **

"But father, the Italians would become our allies if I married America! We could end the New Asia war!" I try to convince the king.

"Maxon, Lady America would ruin this country. Everything I worked for, everything you _will_ work for, will be gone. Washed down the drain. If she could learn to control her temper, then we could talk. But until she does, I don't want to hear another word. You will marry Kriss or Celeste, and that is final."

How could he be so cruel? This is _my_ selection, not his. _I_ will be married to this girl forever, not him. Why can't he act like my father for once?

"Fine." I say, and storm out of the room. I bump into my mother.

"Maxon, my dear. How are you?" she asks, ignorant of my dilemma. I must be strong- if not for myself- then for her.

"I'm good mother. Thank you for asking." I reply. I offer her my arm, and she takes it. Together we walk down the hall. "Did your father agree to let you marry America?" she asks. I sigh.

"No, he is still convinced that she will ruin the country." I tell her.

"Maxon, I am giving her those lessons you asked me to give." she says in a hushed tone. I smile, grateful.

"Thank you mother. It means so much to me. Is she improving?"

"Yes, she is doing quite well, especially for a Five." the queen replies. I expected nothing less from America.

We enter the dining hall for lunch, and I scan the room for a fiery red head. My eyes land on her, and she tugs her ear. I tug mine back. Lunch is a somber affair. Celeste, as always, is sending me seductive smiles. In the middle of the meal, she even goes so far as to rub her foot up my leg. I subtly pull back. I used to be caught up with Celeste, but not anymore. She is just here because my father wanted me to keep her. Kriss is quiet the whole time. Mad, almost. I did kiss America last night instead of her. But that was because of the Italians. I try to include Kriss in what little conversation we have, and she seems to cheer up a bit. America, on the other hand is glowing. Talking, laughing, smiling the entire time. I haven't seen her like this before. I only hope it is because of me.

That night I visit Kriss. She is sitting on her bed, reading a book. I knock before entering. When she sees me, her entire face lights up. "Maxon, please come in." she says. Always reliable. America would probably slam the door in my face. Yet I still could never stop loving her.

I smile. "Kriss my dear, it is lovely to see you. I am sorry for last night. I only kissed America because I was, well, caught up in the moment." I figure that is the best way to explain it. "Can you forgive me?"

"Maxon, I already have." she replies. As I said, reliable.

"Thank you. I hope you have a wonderful night, but I must return to bed." I excuse myself.

"Maxon, wait." she calls out. I turn around, and she walks up to me.

"Yes my dear?" I ask.

Suddenly, Kriss stands on her toes and lightly dusts my lips with a kiss.

"Sometimes rules are meant to be broken." she whispers. I stare at her, aghast. She said she wouldn't kiss me! And she just did! I excuse myself and hurry to my room. Kriss is finally opening up to me. We might have more of a chance! My father would approve, and everything would be fine. I dream of what life would be like with Kriss. Yet when I fall asleep, I only see America.


	13. Chapter 13: Snow Day

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school is keeping me busy. Finals are coming up. But only one more week until Christmas break! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did two points of view, so you can see both sides. Is it snowing where you live? **

* * *

**America's POV**

Did I imagine him tugging his ear? I don't think so. Then why didn't Maxon come to my room? Maybe he was busier than he expected. Or he was with one of the Elites. I try to sleep, try to forget about the Selection.

When I wake up in the morning, I look out my window and see fresh snow covering the gardens. The first snow of winter! I have always loved the powdery white fluff and it's ability to cover all the impurities on the ground. I wish something like that was invented for my behaviors. Everything I had done wrong in my life, just erased. That would be wonderful, yet too easy. I must pay the price for my actions. There are consequences.

I tell my maids to dress me warmly, for I will be going outside. They do, layering a heavy dark green wool dress under a brown fur lined cloak. Snow boots are put on my feet, and gloves are slipped onto my hands. Only my face is exposed. I thank them and rush down the stairs, eager to play in the snow before breakfast. The childish side of me is coming out.

When I step into the winter wonderland, I take a deep breath. It smells so fresh, so clean. The first thing I do is make a snow angel. I haven't made one of these in ages! May and I used to play in our backyard when it snowed. She would love playing at the palace. There's almost too much snow!

Next I make a short snowman. Not my best work of art, but it will do. May's snowmen are exquisite. Every inch is detailed. I don't know how she does it. I am personally better at sculptures, so that is what I work on. It starts out as an angel, but soon turns into Maxon. I wonder what he is doing and why he didn't visit me last night. Sighing, I put the finishing touches on his face and step back to take a better look. Not too bad. He is standing with his hands folded behind him, a grim smile on his face. He looks like a king.

I hear the snap of a camera taking a picture sound from behind me. Maxon!

"Hello my dear. You look so beautiful with snow in your hair." he says, grinning widely. He takes in my hurt look and is confused for a moment. Then realization hits.

"You tugged your ear last night, didn't you." he says. I nod slowly. "America, I'm so sorry. I was busy with...with-" I cut him off. "With work right?" I say sarcastically. "Or were you kissing Celeste again? Or better yet, kissing Kriss." He doesn't deny the last part. I gasp.

"You were kissing Kriss? I thought you said she wouldn't kiss you." He sighs, defeated. "America, she kissed me."

"But you didn't stop her." I say. He looks for an explanation, but comes up short. I can't believe this.

"You said you loved me!" I yell. "You said you would choose me, that we would get married. You promised! I thought, that this time at least, you weren't lying."

He stops me. "America, I never promised you anything. I said it was probable, but I didn't promise. You're still in The Selection, this is still a contest. I haven't made my decision, but with the way you're acting I'm kind of leaning towards Kriss. I can trust her to be reliable and understanding."

"Trust requires two people Maxon. And right now, you're not being very trustworthy." I say.

"_I'm_ not being trustworthy?!" he cries, indignant. "I trusted you to be understanding, and you're not exactly acting that way right now."

"I might be more understanding if you had at least visited me! But no, you had to go to Kriss's room and kiss her all night."

"We didn't kiss all night America. It was just once." he defends himself.

"It doesn't matter if you kissed her a million times or once! The fact of the matter is you kissed her." I say.

"No America. The fact of the matter is that you're getting upset over something expected. This is the Selection! I can kiss _whoever_ I want _whenever_ I want. And you're going to have to get over that." he exclaims.

I stare at him, dumbfounded. How could he act like this?

"Well, maybe I don't want to get over it. Maybe I want to leave." I say angrily.

"Maybe you _should_ leave!" Maxon replies just as angrily.

"Fine!" I exclaim.

"Fine!" he shouts back.

Tears well up in my eyes, and I run back into the palace. Throwing myself onto my bed, I cry until my maids come in to get me for breakfast. I take it in my room, not wanting to see Kriss and Maxon together. He has hurt me so much, but this time it is the worst.

I stay in my room until I hear a knock on my door. "Go away Maxon!" I shout, not wanting to see him. The door swings open, and I see Celeste standing there with cocked hips.

"Disappointed?" she asks.

Maxon's POV

I wake up feeling refreshed for the fist time in days. _It's because I'm in love. _But with whom? America or Kriss? I don't know.

I see America outside in the snow and decide to join her. Putting on my warmest clothes, I grab my camera so that I can capture the moment.

America is sculpting, and her sculpture is marvelous. So detailed, it looks alive. I wonder who it is of, until I study it. Stiff posture, hands behind the back, a serious smile. It is me. I look...kingly.

I snap a picture of America. She is so beautiful, lightly flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes, the white snow contrasting with her fiery red hair. She turns around to see who it is.

"Hello my dear. You look so beautiful with snow in your hair." I say, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I take in her hurt look and am confused. What did I do?

Oh.

"You tugged your ear last night, didn't you." I confirm. She nods slowly. "America, I'm so sorry. I was busy with...with-" What can I tell her? That I was with Kriss? She would get so mad.

"With work right?" she says sarcastically. Oh no. "Or were you kissing Celeste again? Or better yet, kissing Kriss." I shake my head, but when she says Kriss, I stop. I can't lie to her.

She gasps. "You were kissing Kriss? I thought you said she wouldn't kiss you." I sigh, defeated. What should I tell her?

"America, she kissed me." I explain.

"But you didn't stop her." she retorts. I didn't, because I liked it. I like Kriss, maybe even love her. But how can I tell that to America?

She takes my pause as a sign of defeat. "You said you loved me!" she yells."You said you would choose me, that we would get married You promised! I thought, that this time at least, you weren't lying."

I stop her. She can't go on thinking like this. "America, I never promised you anything. I said it was probable, but I didn't promise. You're still in The Selection, this is still a contest. I haven't made my decision, but with the way you're acting I'm kind of leaning towards Kriss. I can trust her to be reliable and understanding."

"Trust requires two people Maxon. And right now, you're not being very trustworthy." she replies. Me, not trustworthy?! Look whose talking.

"_I'm_ not being trustworthy?!" I cry, indignant. "I trusted you to be understanding, and you're not exactly acting that way right now." Kriss would be understanding.

"I might be more understanding if you had at least visited me! But no, you had to go to Kriss's room and kiss her all night." she spits the words out.

"We didn't kiss all night America. It was just once." I tell her. But it was a good kiss. I like America's better though.

"It doesn't matter if you kissed her a million times or once! The fact of the matter is you kissed her." she tells me.

"No America. The fact of the matter is that you're getting upset over something expected. This is the Selection! I can kiss _whoever_ I want _whenever_ I want. And you're going to have to get over that." I exclaim. This is a contest, for God's sake. Why can't she understand that there is more than one person I love?

"Well, maybe I don't want to get over it. Maybe I want to leave." she says angrily. What? I was not expecting that.

I'm so mad, I just reply, "Maybe you _should_ leave!"

"Fine!" she exclaims, tears in her eyes. I can't believe I said that. Too late now.

"Fine!" I shout back. America turns and runs back to the palace, crying. I am so angry at myself. How could I do this? She probably will want to leave now, and I'll never see her again. The thought takes my breath away. Then I realize.

I love America more than anyone else, even Kriss. I can't bear the thought of her leaving. Yet she is so rash, with such a temper. I can't think right now, so I walk over to America's sculpture of me and study it. Such detail, such care put into it. That is how America is, and I love her for it. But I can't speak to her now, she will be too angry. Later, I tell myself. Good things come to those who wait.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger y'all, I really am. Who do you think Maxon will end up choosing: America or Kriss? Review what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Celeste

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows! It seriously made my day. Anyways, I decided to post a short teaser for tonight's chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**America's POV**

I stay in my room until I hear a knock on my door. "Go away Maxon!" I shout, not wanting to see him. The door swings open, and I see Celeste standing there with cocked hips.

"Disappointed?" she asks.

"What do you want, Celeste?" I ask tiredly, not in the mood for her games.

"I want to win this competition, but you should know that." she sneers.

"Well, why are up you coming to me?" I am confused.

"We both want the same thing. And we both know there is only one thing getting in our way." I know what she is going to say.

"Kriss."

* * *

**What does Celeste want America to do about Kriss? And will America do it? Sorry its so short, but I will update tonight(or this afternoon). Pinkie promise!**


	15. Chapter 15: To agree or not to agree?

**Hi guys! Another chapter, as (pinkie) promised. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just wanted to give you a taste. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love y'all so much! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"We both want the same thing. And we both know there is only one thing getting in our way." I know what she is going to say.

"Kriss."

"That doesn't explain why you're coming to me. I can't do anything about her." I say.

"Yes you can." Celeste whines. "We both can, if we work together." Work together with Celeste? Yeah right.

"We could convince Maxon that Kriss is not the right one for him." she continues.

"So you're saying you want to sabotage their relationship." I confirm.

"Well, when you put it like that..." she smiles a sweet, meek isn't right. Celeste would never act like this, and I can't sabotage Maxon's relationship with Kriss! It's against the rules, and besides...he loves her.

_But he loves you more, and you love him_, a voice inside my head speaks. _You're the one for him, not her. If Maxon marries Kriss, he wouldn't be happy. And it would be all your fault. _Maxon hurt because of me? I can't let that happen, not another time. Yet, what if Maxon really loves Kriss?

_He doesn't.  
He does.  
He wants to marry you.  
He wants to marry Kriss.  
You'd only be helping him.  
You'd only be harming him._

The voices inside my head argue, and I can't decide. Celeste gets impatient, and starts acting like...well...Celeste.

"Are you done thinking yet?" she asks harshly, tapping her heels on the ground.

I am jerked back to reality. This is what Celeste is like: cruel, harmful, and selfish. Once we get rid of Kriss, she'd find a way to get rid of me too. I can't let that happen, I can't let Celeste become queen.

_But you want to get rid of Kriss. You want to marry Maxon._

I'd rather Kriss be queen over Celeste. My decision is made. Kriss is still in the running.

"No Celeste, I will not help you sabotage Maxon and Kriss's relationship. It's not right." I tell her.

She smiles, a dangerous evil one. "Fine, have it your way." she hisses. "But know this. I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of this competition, and you will be out of it before you can say "I do". You should have accepted my offer. I would be careful, America." she saunters out my door, and slams it shut behind her.

This can't be good. Celeste, even more of an enemy? Maxon will keep me here, right? Wait. I told him I wanted to leave! What if he took me seriously! Am I going to be out of here by morning?!

I lay down on my bed, and let the tears flow. How have I messed things up so badly? Maybe I should of taken Celeste's offer. Then I might actually have a chance. But now, I have none.

I fall asleep with my hair matted to my face and my dress twisted around me, too tired to go to lunch. It doesn't matter. No one wants me there anyways. Maxon was my only solace, and now he hates me. I am alone.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

Should I visit America? She wasn't at breakfast, nor lunch. I am worried about her. Deciding to at least check to see if she is ok, I walk to her room and knock gently on the door. No answer. I push the door open a crack, and peer in. America is on her bed, fast asleep. I slowly push the door open, and tread lightly to her bedside.

America is so beautiful when sleeping. Her hair spreads about her like a bright red flame, and she looks so relaxed, so young. I see that she has been crying. There are dried tears on her face. I am the cause of those tears. Feeling weak, I have to sit in an armchair by her bedside.

I made her cry, _me_. I hurt her mentally. She probably thinks I am sending her home now. Oh America, how could I do this to you? I feel cruel, like my father. Am I becoming like him?

As I sit there, the rebel alarms go off. Now, of all times. I scoop America up into my arms, and sprint for the nearest safe room. She is light, like a feather. Yet so tangible, so...real.

The guard outside her door bursts in and starts shouting, "America, America! It's me, Aspen! We have to get you safe!"

Aspen?! As in the boy America used to love? How dare he come in here, how dare he be in the same room as my America.

"Get out!" I yell at him. "Get out of here! I don't need your help keeping her safe! Get out!" He backs up slowly while stuttering, "Your majesty, I...I was only trying to help. She's my friend."

"I don't care if she is your friend or your foe, you will not get near her. Understood?" He nods his head vigorously.

"Now, go guard the door." I command. I know I was being a bit too mean, but I guess my territorial instincts took over. He won't get near my America, not again.

I remember that I'm supposed to be escaping the rebels, so I run to the wall and push the panel with my foot. America has still not waken up yet, even over all this commotion. Strange.

I sprint down the passageway, careful not to let America hit the wall. We are almost to the safe room when I see a rebel walking swiftly from the other way. Can I make it before he shoots? I think so. Using up the last of my energy, I push myself as never before and frantically kick the door. "Open up! Its Prince Maxon! Hurry!" I yell, desperate. The rebel has spotted me and pulls out his gun, aiming to shoot. The door swings open, and a guard is in the doorway. I shove America into his arms and command him to get inside. Then I dive in after him.

A gun fires, and I feel white hot pain in my leg. The rebel got me. I fall to the floor and barely register people swarming about, closing the door, dragging me inside, telling me it is going to be all right, that I am going to be fine. Then I hear America's sweet clear voice begging me to come back to her. That is the last thing I hear before I see pitch black.

* * *

**Oohhh, another cliffy. But you know Maxon is not going to die, right? Or is he. Duh duh duh duh...**


	16. Chapter 16: Injured

**Hi guys! I think you'll enjoy this chapter. :) Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Y'all are seriously the best. Thanks to a reviewer, I got the idea to do a POV from King Clarkson. You'll kind of find out what kind of a person I think he is. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**America's POV**

I wake up in a guard's arms. Where am I? Looking around, I see I am in a safe room. Another rebel attack! Who brought me here?

I hear a gunshot, then a grunt of pain. Was someone shot? The guard notices I'm awake and sets me down. The next thing I see is Maxon falling to the ground, blood pouring from his leg.

"Maxon!" someone screams. That someone is me. Time stands still as I run forward, falling to my knees by his side. "Maxon." This time it is more of a whisper.

He is deathly pale, but his eyes are still barely open. "Someone help him!" I cry. Why is no one giving him medical treatment? Then I realize. There is no medical help in the room.

A guard rushes forward, bringing an emergency medical kit with him. "I've had a little experience at this, Lady America. Let me help." he says calmly.

Maxon stirs, but barely. "Maxon, listen to me. Everything will be ok. Just come back to me." I comfort him. The guard is examining his leg.

"Just come back." I sob.

"He's out cold miss. Can't hear anything you say." the guard informs me. I look at his name tag. It reads "Elsbury".

"Officer Elsbury, I appreciate your concern. But talking to Maxon even when he is unconscious makes me feel better, so I will continue to do it. Thank you." I say, a bit coldly.

He blushes, and keeps working on Maxon's leg. "Of course, Lady America."

After comforting Maxon a little while longer, I take a look around the room. Celeste is sitting on a cot, reading a magazine and not looking the least bit worried. Kriss is in the corner, shaking. Must be either too scared or too sad to come over. The king is standing with his arm around the queen, looking angry. Angry at what? Maxon's injury? I doubt it. One who whips his own son doesn't care too much about that son's pain. Is he angry at me? I hope not.

The queen is standing tall and erect, calm at a moment even like this. But as I watch her, a single tear slides down her cheek before she can stop it. It is quickly wiped away by her husband. He doesn't want the royal family looking weak.

The rebel that shot Maxon must be gone, for I don't hear any commotion outside. He must have been a Southern rebel, or a desperate Northern one. I don't know and I don't want to know.

Officer Elsbury speaks up. "Prince Maxon needs to go to a hospital, and soon. I have done all I can for him, but it is not enough, your majesties." he addresses the king and queen.

"Do you think we can just get up and go to a hospital?" The king snaps.

Officer Elsbury shakes his head vehemently. "No, sire, I'm just informing you that he needs more experienced help. The infirmary in the palace would work."

"Well, we can't exactly go there right now, can we?" the king seethes. Just after he finishes his sentence, the door opens and a guard walks in.

"The rebels are gone." he informs us.

Kriss finally speaks. "Get Maxon to the infirmary, and quickly!" she demands to no one in particular. Two guards carefully lift him up and carry him away. "Be careful!" I exclaim.

Two hours later, I am waiting impatiently outside the infirmary's doors for a doctor to come tell me Maxon's condition. Maxon's parents already know if he is ok, but I don' door finally slides open, and out walks a nurse.

"Doctor Harvey is able to see you." she informs me. I quickly walk in to see the doctor waiting.

"Is Maxon alright?!" I question. "He's fine." Doctor Harvey assures me. "In critical condition when he came, but we performed surgery and the bullet is out of him. He won't be able to walk on that leg for a few weeks, but other than that, he's ok." I am so relieved.

"Can I go and see him?" I ask. The doctor smiles understandingly. "Of course. He is just waking up." Good. I want my face to be the first one he sees.

I walk over to Maxon's bed and gently stroke his cheek. His eyes flutter open, and when he sees me standing there, he smiles. "America, are you ok?" I laugh.

"I'm fine, Maxon. The question is, are you ok?" I reply. Maxon is so unselfish.

"I can't feel my leg, and my head is pounding, but other than that I'm fine." he assures me.

"Good. I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper.

"And I don't know what I would do without you." he whispers back. I smile gently as he takes my hand and pulls me down so our noses are touching.

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too." I reply. He closes the distance between us and our lips meet. The kiss is passionate and hungry, yet sweet and gentle. We were so afraid to lose each other, to lose what we had. But he is fine and I am fine. We are both alive, and with each other. And that's all that counts.

* * *

**Maxon's POV**

I wake up to a gentle hand stroking my face. My eyes open and I see an angel standing above me. An angel with bright red hair and blue-gray eyes. That is no angel, that is my America. I smile.

"America, are you ok?" I ask. Was she injured by the rebel too?" She laughs, a light carefree sound. "I'm fine Maxon." she replies.

That's good to know. She continues. "The question is, are you ok?" Am I? I don't feel too bad, not like someone who was just shot. "I can't feel my leg, and my head is pounding, but other than that I'm fine."

America looks relieved. "Good. I don't know what I would do without you." she whispers. My heart melts. "And I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper back. I take her hand and gently pull her down so our noses touch. My lips are tingling, yearning to touch hers.

"I love you." I say. I really do.

"I love you too." she replies warmly, confidently. I close the distance between us and we kiss. I like her kisses better than anyone else's. Celeste forces herself upon you, and Kriss is too hesitant, like she's afraid to touch me. But America is just right. She makes me feel...loved.

We pull back all too soon as the doctor walks in. He clears his throat, embarrassed. "Lady America, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Prince Maxon needs his rest."

America nods understandingly. "Of course doctor." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walks away, leaving an aching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

As soon as I close my eyes, I fall asleep.

* * *

**King Clarkson's POV:**

How could my son, the crown Prince of Illea, be shot?! He's supposed to have guards protecting him! If the rebel had shot to kill, Maxon would be dead by now. And it's all that red-head's fault. Lady America, destroyer of kingdoms. Why couldn't Maxon have just eliminated her? He wouldn't be hurt right now, although I don't really care what condition he's in as long as he's alive. He could be cripple for all I care.

Lady America. Even the sound of her name makes me angry. Right now we are in the safe room and she is talking to Maxon even though he's unconscious. She's a crazy one, that girl. She'll ruin the country if she becomes queen. Which I don't intend to let happen. If I have to whip her until she's almost dead, or plan an assassination, then so be it. But that girl will not become queen.

My wife, the perfect example of a queen, stands beside me. She is staring at our son, not crying, just staring. I taught her how to control her emotions, and she learned well. A single tear escapes her eye. I quickly wipe it away before anyone sees. The royal family cannot appear weak.

The officer who is working on my son speaks up. "Prince Maxon needs to go to a hospital, and soon. I have done all I can for him, but it is not enough, your majesties." he informs me.

"Do you think we can just get up and go to a hospital?" I snap. That is not possible.

The officer, I don't care to know his name, shakes his head vehemently. "No, sire, I'm just informing you that he needs more experienced help. The infirmary in the palace would work." Who does he think he is?

"Well, we can't exactly go there right now, can we?" I seethe. A second afterward, the door opens and a guard walks in.

"The rebels are gone." he informs us.

Lady Kriss says, "Get Maxon to the infirmary, and quickly!" She would make a good queen, demanding yet silent. She would just step back and let Maxon do everything, which means I would do everything. I don't intend to let Maxon really rule this country. I will control him, unseen. That's what my father did, until I killed him. But Maxon would never do that. He's not strong enough mentally or emotionally.

Two guards carefully lift Maxon up and carry him away. "Be careful!" Lady America exclaims. That girl makes me so mad. She will have to be taken care of.

Soon.

* * *

**That how I imagine the king. Evil and greedy for power. I'm thinking of doing more POVs for him, what do y'all think? Hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff, and I will update ASAP. Anyways, good luck with exams, and Merry early Christmas! **


	17. Chapter 17: Planning

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas Eve! Sorry this is a day late, I was on the car with no wifi. Anyways, I love y'all and hope you have a wonderful Christmas! I will update tomorrow!**

* * *

**America's POV:**

On my way out of the infirmary, I bump into Kriss. We apologize at the same time, and she smiles. There is a short pause before she asks me worriedly, "Is Maxon alright?" Her concern for him is touching. She really loves him. "He's fine. But the doctor says he must rest now, so no one is allowed to visit him." I inform her. I can't help but feel triumphant at her crushed expression. She is in fact my toughest competition.

"Oh. Ok, well I guess I'll just see him later." Kriss replies, trying to cheer herself up. She walks away calmly, able to collect herself in a manner of seconds. _Impressive._

Uncertain on what to do next, I stroll through the palace and find myself in the gardens. _Figures_. My dress is heavy enough that it keeps me warm, so I walk through the gardens comfortably. I take this time to ponder everything that has happened between the time I was "eliminated" to now. So far, the king hasn't really interfered in mine and Maxon's relationship. Hopefully, he won't anytime soon. But I am not foolish enough to believe that. Celeste also wants to get back at me for not helping her. I sigh. _When will I not be in danger?_

My mind wanders back to the time I ran away from the rebels and hid in a tree. The rebel girl saw me, yet didn't do anything. I still wonder why. I also wonder why she was carrying so many books. What do the Northerners intend to do with them? Are they looking for a specific book? Gregory Illéa's dairy? What happens if they find it? I do not know.

I wonder about the Southern rebels' intent. It seems as if they are sent to kill, and that is what they do. If I became queen and eliminate the caste systems, would they stop? I hope. That brings my mind to the matter of becoming queen. I have a good chance, better than Celeste, yet the same as Kriss. I do want to become queen, not only for Maxon, but because I believe I can change this country for the better. What would it be like without the caste system? I cannot imagine it.

My thoughts are interrupted by Silvia's calls for me to join her and the Elite in the Woman's Room. I walk slowly, savoring the time before I see the others. When I enter the room, a warm fire greets me, along with cups of cocoa. The site is welcoming, and I rush to the fire, not noticing how cold I was. Celeste snickers, and whispers "She's such a Five." to Kriss. I pretend not to hear. If that is part of her plan to get me out of this competition, I will not let it get to me. No one can make me feel inferior without my consent. And I will not consent to Celeste's bullying.

Silvia clears her throat, and addresses us. "Ladies, as you know, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We will be hosting a ball on Christmas Day, and you will be in charge of planning it." We sit in shock until what she said registers. "What?!" Celeste screeches. "One day?! How could you only give us one day?!"

Silvia smiles calmly. "A queen sometimes has only a day to plan large events, and I am preparing you to become queen. So you will only have one day." Kriss looks as worried as I feel. _One day?_ "But Maxon was just shot. Don't we get time to recover?" Kriss asks innocently.

"A queen has to deal with tragedies and still plan, so no, you will not be given time to recover. I am sorry ladies, but this is the role you will be taking on if you do in fact marry the Prince. I suggest you get started tonight, and if you need help, I will be available. You will be required to work together, if that helps any." She smiles sweetly, and walks out of the room, leaving us dumbfounded.

Celeste groans and falls back on the couch. "We are going to fail. Being queen doesn't include all this...this work!" _Yes it does _I want to contradict, but refrain.

"At least we get to work together." Kriss says optimistically.

"I don't want to work with her." Celeste points a perfectly manicured nail at me. "You think I want to work with you?" I spit back. Kriss just sighs in frustration. "This is going to be a long night." she says.

Four hours and eleven arguments later, we finally have an outline. I tiredly head up to my room and fall asleep as soon as I am in a nightgown. I have a nightmare of Maxon being shot and bleeding to death, and me being helpless to do anything. It is terrible. I wake up coated in a cold sweat screaming for Maxon. The guard outside my door rushes in and inquires if anything is wrong. I shake my head, embarrassed, and go back to sleep.

The next morning, my first stop is the infirmary. Maxon is just hobbling out on a crutch. I rush to him. "Can I help?" I ask. "Yes please." he replies. I take the arm that is free and put it around my neck, supporting his weight. "Thanks." he breathes. "Anytime." I reply. "Where are we headed?" I ask. "Actually, I wanted to go get breakfast. Is that alright?" Maxon says.

"Couldn't you have had breakfast in the infirmary?" I ask. "Well, I could have, but I need to look strong in front of my father. That's our relationship." he informs me. _Yes, he whips you, and you are afraid of him. A lovely father-son relationship_, I think. We walk in silence for a little while longer, until we arrive at the dining hall. "Thanks America." He smiles, and looks lovingly into my eyes. I smile back. We lean in and are about to kiss, when the door opens. The maid who opened the door curtsies quickly and backs up, leaving us visible to everyone else. Our lips are only centimeters apart. I blush deeply, but Maxon just puts on that blank face. We straighten and walk into the room. Celeste is staring evilly at me, Kriss is shocked, Queen Amberly looks happy, and the king...oh the king. He is livid, isn't good.

Breakfast, as always, is a somber affair. Kriss, Celeste, and I agree to meet in the Woman's Room to work on our project. We work on it for the majority of the day, planning the decorations, music, food, guests, and all the other little details. Our maids are instructed to make the dresses we design. Last minute arrangements are made, and finally we finish. At dinner, Maxon tugs his ear, and I tug mine back. We meet in the hall, and continue to walk from there.

"How's your leg?" I ask him worriedly. "Not bad, don't worry." he replies with a crooked smile. "Good." I smile back. We end up in front of his bedroom. How did that happen? He opens the door, and we walk in. I never really got a chance to study his room. There are guns hanging on one wall, a desk in the corner, a huge bed in the middle of the room, and pictures hanging. Lots of pictures. I walk over to the wall covered with them, and lean in. Most are of nature, some of family, others of...me. I'm here! There is a picture of me smiling, and another of me looking annoyed. I remember when he took those. Not too long before I was "eliminated". "Do you like them?" Maxon asks.

"I love them. They're so clear and...perfect." I reply warmly. I turn, and he is standing closer to me than I realized. Very close, actually. "I brought you up here to give this to you." he says, handing me a beautifully wrapped package. "Merry Christmas Eve." I thank him and open it. Lying in the packaging is a beautiful pearl necklace. "Oh thank you Maxon! It's perfect!" I cry, hugging him. He chuckles and says, "I'm glad you like it. My grandfather actually gave it to my grandmother." I suck in a breath. "You would give me something this valuable?" I ask, tears in my eyes. He smiles. "Nothing is valuable enough for you, America." It is at times like this my heart melts a little more for Maxon Shreave. A tear rolls down my cheek, and he tenderly wipes it away. "I love you." he whispers. "I love you too." I say. He leans in and gently places his lips on mine. I wish that we could freeze this moment and stay happy forever. I wish that this Selection was over, that I was Maxon's princess. I wish for so many things in that moment, but then remember as long as I have Maxon with me, I'll be fine. "Don't leave me." Maxon murmurs into my cheek. "Never." I whisper. I don't intend to anytime soon.

* * *

**Love y'all! And again, Merry Christmas Eve!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Christmas Ball

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas if it's Christmas where you live! Here's your present from me. I hope you like! A little Maxerica fluff, a ball, dresses, chocolate cake...what more could a girl ask for? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**America's POV:**

"Merry Christmas Lady America!" Anne exclaims while opening my curtains. I groan, and slide out of bed. "It's too early to be waking up Anne. Can't I sleep in?" I beg. "You asked us to wake you up early Miss America. Besides, a queen is never late. And also never lies on the ground like that." she says with a hint of laughter, noticing me slide to the floor and lie spread-eagle. "Well, I'm not queen yet! Don't I get exceptions?" I ask teasingly. Mary laughs while drawing my bath, and Lucy giggles over her sewing. Anne tries to keep a straight face, but fails. "You will be queen soon." she replies.

"I wish I had your confidence Anne." I say wishfully. Anne walks over and kneels, looking me straight in the eye. "There is no doubt in my mind, Lady America. Therefore, you should not have any doubts." she says determinedly. I sigh and stand. "Ok Anne, but if I lose, don't be too disappointed."

"You will win." is her reply. An hour later, they have me ready. As always, they worked miracles! My dress is made of forest green velvet, flowing to the ground and sweeping out into a full skirt. My sleeves are elbow length with the top slightly falling off my shoulders. The neckline is a swooping v-neck, with a rounded edge. Red and gold highlights accent the top and bottom of the dress. My hair is half up, with curls elegantly falling to my shoulders. My makeup up is noticeable: dark eyeliner and mascara, gold and brown eyeshadow, pink blush, and red lipstick. I asked them to let me wear the pearl necklace Maxon gave me last night, and they agreed. It actually complimented my outfit nicely. Finally, I was ready.

As I entered the ballroom to make any last minute changes, I was blown away. The table was laden with delicacies (including lots of chocolate cake for Maxon), the musicians were setting up and practicing the many Christmas songs we has chosen, and the decorations were breathtaking. Gold, red, and green filled up every inch of space, including bows, paintings, and a tree. The tree...oh the tree. It is the highlight of the room. Towering at least 15 feet above my head, it is green and full and beautiful. White lights and huge red ornaments, gold tinsel and even cranberries decorate it, adding to the splendor. I stare at it amazed, until Celeste walks in and snaps me out of my trance. "Stop gawking, would you? We're here to make changes, not make googly eyes at the tree." she says crisply. I turn, and see her looking condescendingly at me . We all agreed to wear the same style dress- hers is red and Kriss's is gold. Of course, there are a few differences. Celeste has a neckline that dips so low I am tempted to look away. But I don't. Kriss walks in, and I notice her neckline is much more modest, thank goodness. She looks...angelic. I am jealous for a moment, until I remember that my maids made me look beautiful too.

"It turned out well, don't you think?" Kriss asks. I smile and nod in response. Celeste just makes a sound of approval. Kriss turns serious and lowers her voice. "Maxon is making an elimination today. Are you worried?" she asks. Celeste just flips her hair over her shoulder and says "I'm sure I won't be eliminated. So no, I'm not worried." Kriss nods and they share a glance that screams _We're still in_. I won't be eliminated, and I'm sure Kriss won't be either. So Celeste will be, thank goodness. I just smile and walk away. Pretty soon it is time for the ball to start. Not many people were invited, since we had such short notice. But some important Twos and Threes were, and they arrived fairly early. A couple of them ask me to dance, and I accept. Finally, Maxon and his parents join us and I am saved from the misery of dancing with smelly-breathed old men.

"Lady America, may I have this dance?" Maxon whispers in my ear while lightly tickling my sides. I giggle softly and curtsy. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, your majesty." I reply. He offers a small smile, and takes my hand tenderly in his. We start to dance, lost in the music and each other. I see Kriss standing on the side, watching with an eagle eye  
while Celeste flirts with a guard. But Maxon and I just sway to the music. "How's my favorite red head?" Maxon asks me teasingly, breaking the silence. "She's doing just grand. And what about her Prince?" I ask with the same amount of a teasing tone.

"He's doing well. Especially with all that chocolate cake." Maxon replies. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered! How could I forget? Learning something new about you...well, let's just say it's worth remembering." I say softly, tenderly. Maxon just stares at me for a moment before putting his lips by my ear. "No one has ever wanted to learn about my likes and dislikes before. No one has ever cared about me as much as you." he whispers. A part of my heart melts. "You're worth caring about Maxon. Always remember that." I reply. He pulls back, and I see tears in his eyes. The crown Prince of Illéa with tears in his eyes? That's a first.

"I love you more than words can describe, my America, my darling." he says. I sigh, and place my head on his chest. "I love you too Maxon. So much."

We dance until Maxon says he must include the other girls. I reluctantly head over to the food table, but immediately cheer up as soon as I taste the chocolate. I happily remain by the food until Maxon heads to the stage to make an elimination.

"Tonight I make the long awaited elimination. After this one, I will choose my wife: the next princess of Illéa. Ladies of the Elite, congratulations for making it this far. Unfortunately, only one of you can stay." He turns toward Celeste. "Lady Celeste, thank you for participating in the Selection. You are a beautiful, talented, lovely woman, and I'm sure some other man will snatch you up as soon as you return to your home province. But I feel we are not right for each other. I apologize if this provides any inconveniences for you, I will do anything I can to make the rest if your stay at the palace comfortable. Again, thank you." he finishes, and the crowd bursts into applause. Celeste's jaw drops, and she looks shocked. She really thought she would stay. I feel bad for her, but then remember that she's _Celeste_. Kriss also looks startled, they both thought I would be going. Well, Merry Christmas to them.

The rest of the ball passes quickly, all I remember is eating and occasionally dancing. After many hours I head up to bed. Exhausted, I quickly get undressed and climb into bed. When I am almost asleep, I hear a knock on the door. I stand up and open the it. The person I was least expecting to see stares back at me.

* * *

**Who is it? Guess you'll just have to wait and see...**


	19. Drama or no drama?

Hey guys, for the next chapter do you want drama or no drama? Review, and I'll choose the one you guys pick!

**Drama or no drama?**


	20. Chapter 19: Punishments

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! First chapter of 2014. Sorry this took so long to update, but I have family visiting and you know how that goes. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and don't worry you Maxerica lovers. **

* * *

_When I am almost asleep, I hear a knock. I stand up and open the door. The person I was least expecting to see stares back at me._

"King Clarkson." I say, curtsying quickly in my thin nightgown. This is a bit embarrassing. "Can I help you, your majesty?" The king smiles, a small tight one, and replies, "Lady America, will you please accompany me to my office? There are some matters I would like to discuss with you." I nod and quickly get my robe, sliding it on while walking and slip on some flats. What is going to happen? Will he hurt me? No, I am a member of the Selection. If anyone hurt me, even the king, they would be in big trouble. Well, besides Celeste. She gets away with everything.

We continue walking down the hall, our heels clicking against the floor. The silence is awkward, should I say anything? Will he say anything? What is going to happen?

We finally reach his office. The king opens a tall wooden door with a key, and pushes it open. I step into the room. It is magnificent, shelves upon shelves full of books in towering dark mahogany bookcases. I count five couches, three armchairs, and seven coffee tables. A huge desk fills up the center if the room, and behind it, a large fireplace. To top it all off, eight glass windows take up the entire back wall, letting in the moonlight. The king walks over to them, and with difficulty, closes the curtains. Why is he closing them? There is only one good explanation.

He is going to do something that no one else should see. That includes hurting me in some way. I slowly inch backwards, hoping to make it to the door before he notices. That's when I see it. In the corner, a faint red stain covered up halfway by a rug. I want to vomit. Blood. Maxon's blood. That's where Maxon is whipped. I need fresh air. The world starts to spin, and I take a step back, trying to escape.

"Not so fast, America." I hear a familiar voice say. "I've been wanting this for a long time." The chair in front of the desk swivels around, and I see Celeste. Could this night get any worse? I am seriously about to faint. _Pull yourself together, America._

"Celeste? What are you doing here?" I manage to get out.

"Oh, just hanging out at the king's office." she sneers. "I'm about to watch you suffer, suffer like you never have before." The king walks over to me and sighs.

"Such a pretty face, I'm sorry to see it ruined. Actually, I'm not." he laughs at his own joke. "You were in the way from the beginning. Maxon isn't supposed to love you, let alone marry you. He made a mistake in eliminating Celeste. Now I am going to make him pay, or should I say make you pay. For I know that hurting you would hurt him more than anything." Sweat gathers in my palms and on my forehead. What am I going to do? The king and Celeste are practically threatening my life right now. _Please, someone help me._

"How are you going to hurt me?" Is all I can ask. The king smiles, a small evil one. "Well, we can start with the whip, then move on from there." I lose my composure.

"You monster! Whipping your own son, then not caring if he's hurt or not! Whipping his loved ones just so you get what you want! How could you be so cruel?!" I scream.

"Cruel? I like to think of it as...keeping you in your place. When I'm done with you, you'll beg to return home. And you will, my dear. But in such bad condition you can't tell anyone what happened." He grabs my arm, dragging me over to the corner with the blood stain. I start shouting Maxon's name, but the king gags and ties me up. Celeste saunters over and drags a long red nail across my cheek. She pulls my face towards hers and whispers, "You know how I got to be here and enjoy this night? Well, I told you earlier that there is more than one way to get something you want. And I did exactly that." She watches my face as I register her words. That is gross. And despicable. Poor Queen Amberly. King Clarkson doesn't deserve a woman like her.

The king gets a long whip and brings it over. "Ready?" he asks. _No_, I think. He is bringing it down when I hear a voice. "Father, I heard some commotion in here. Are you all right?" Maxon! The king looks worried and quickly answers, "Everything's fine in here, Maxon. Just go to bed." I am about to give up hope until I hear the doorknob rattling. "I'm coming in, Father." Maxon says. The king and Celeste barely have time to do anything before Maxon bursts in. He takes in me tied up on the floor, and Celeste and the king standing by me, looking like deer stuck in headlights.

Maxon makes a sound that is angry yet unbelieving. "What do you think you're doing? Hurting a member of the Selection is punishable by death!" he rushes over to me and quickly looks for injuries after calling the guards. "Are you alright?" he asks after taking the gag off. I smile assuredly. "I'm better now that you're here. They didn't hurt me, but were going to." I tell him. The guards pour in and take Celeste and the king. He looks relieved, yet still angry. "We'll figure this out. Together. They won't get away with this." he assures me. I smile. "Together."

* * *

**I'm worry this is so short, and crappy. As I said, family. But I hope this satisfied your thirst, and I will try to update soon! **

**Love,**

**Sara 3**


	21. Chapter 20: Complications

**Okay, so I know that last chapter was fast-paced and in some aspects didn't make sense. So I am going to explain. The king wasn't really arrested, just restrained so he couldn't hurt America anymore. Maxon gave some orders that America didn't really register because she was so scared and shocked, so I'll do a chapter in Maxon's point of view where you can see everything he says. I'll also do Aspen's POV. In this story, I am making the health of the Elites as important as the king's, so him hurting an Elite would provide disastrous results. Maybe even removal from the throne. You might be thinking, ****_why would the king act so rashly. _****Usually he wouldn't, as you can see he ****_is_**** the king. But in this instance, King Clarkson was so blinded by his anger and hatred for America, he just acted without really planning it through. My next chapter will be in the king's POV, and will explain his actions more thoroughly. Anyways, I hope that explains it for you, and sorry I didn't make it that clear in the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, they motivate me and make my day! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Maxon's POV:**

That Christmas Ball was one of the most exhausting yet. Luckily, we won't be having a New Year's Ball, since the Christmas one was a combination of both. I am tired of balls. Absolutely tired of them. When I have a wife, hopefully it will be more enjoyable. I will have an excuse not to talk to visiting dignitaries and other royals the whole night. Ah well, it comes with the responsibilities of being Prince.

I walk towards my room, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep. _Tonight_, I decide, _I will dream of America_. She looked so lovely in her green dress, it really makes her beautiful red hair stand out. I am glad I eliminated Celeste. She's just here for the crown, and doesn't really love me. But America, America loves _me_ for _me_. Not the crown.

Walking past my father's office, I imagine I hear her shouting my name. Must have had one too many drinks. _Wait. I didn't drink tonight._ America really is shouting my name! Why would she be in my father's office? I can only think of the worse. America's shouts have been silenced, and I worry. I sprint to my father's office and exclaim, "Father, I heard some commotion in here. Are you all right?" I decide to play it safe, and not let on that I heard America. "Everything's fine in here, Maxon. Just go to bed." is his reply. Yeah right, not when my America is hurt. "I'm coming in, Father." I say, pulling out my key to his office and inserting it in the doorway. I have to rattle the doorknob a bit before it opens, and then I burst in.

The sight before me is still shocking, even though I expected it. America is tied up on the floor, in the same place where I am whipped. My father stands there speechless, and Celeste stands beside him. Celeste?! She helped my father?! She must have been so mad at my eliminating her that she decided to hurt the one I love. Well, I expected nothing less from her. A sound of anger comes out of my throat, and I exclaim "What do you think you're doing? Hurting a member of the Selection is punishable by death!" _Not only that, you will have to face my wrath_, I add. I press the button on my wrist that is used for calling the guards, and hurry to America. I don't have to worry about my father and Celeste moving. Even if they did run for it, the guards would stop them with questions.

"Are you alright?" I ask America after checking for injuries and taking her gag off. She smiles assuredly, trying to console me. "I'm better now that you're here. They didn't hurt me, but were going to." she tells me. I am relieved, yet still angry. She isn't hurt, but was going to be. My father, the man who raised me, was about to hurt the one I love. I don't care if he's the king or a farmer, you don't get away with that on my watch. He can hurt me all he wants, but not my America. That's crossing a line.

The guards pour in, waiting for a command. Officer Leger is among them. Good. He is America's friend. I may not like him, but America does. I turn to address the guards before the king says anything. "King Clarkson has violated the rules of the Selection by intending to hurt a member of the Elite. Even he, as being king, can not just walk away. I know I don't have the power to arrest him, but at least restrain him so he doesn't hurt anyone. His advisers and the country shall decide his fate." I say. My father shoots me a poisonous glare. I just smile wryly.

As the guards hold back my father and take away Celeste, I turn towards America, who looks as if in a daze. I don't blame her. "We'll figure this out. Together. They won't get away with this." I assure her. She smiles. "Together."

Later that night, my father has been put into a (very comfortable) holding cell until his fate is decided. He will either be removed from the throne (which isn't very likely because he didn't actually hurt America, and he is the king after all), or will be allowed to rule but only partially, with his advisers taking over most of the time until I become of age. It isn't likely that he will be allowed to rule 100% anymore, because no one wants a violent king. I don't think so, anyways.

America is safely in her room, with two guards who are not allowed to let anyone in besides me. She said that she had something to tell me, but I made her wait until the morning. She needs her rest.

This experience made me realize that I...I can't live without her. And now, I realize, I don't intend to.

* * *

**Aspen's POV:**

How dare he! I don't care if he is the king or an Eight, no one hurts my America. I know we're supposed to be friends, but I still have feelings for her. They don't just disappear overnight. So when I see her tied up on the floor looking vulnerable and wounded, an unnameable emotion rises up within me. It is a cross between anger and protectiveness, jealousy and fear. Jealousy because the Prince can help her and I can't. The fear that she will be hurt again, and I can't stop it.

Prince Maxon comforts America, and she looks lovingly at him. Even in her robe after almost being injured, she looks absolutely beautiful. Her fiery red hair that matches her temper is let down, flowing and soft on her shoulders. I bet it smells like vanilla, as it always did in Carolina. Those nights that we stayed up in the treehouse together, those nights where she brought me food and sang to me, those nights are gone. She will be queen now, and I'll be a guard. She loves Maxon, and I'm still not over it.

I am snapped back to reality when the Prince addresses us. "King Clarkson has violated the rules of the Selection by intending to hurt a member of the Elite. Even he, as being king, can not just walk away. I know I don't have the power to arrest him, but at least restrain him so he doesn't hurt anyone. His advisers and the country shall decide his fate." he says. You've got that right. No one gets away with almost hurting my America.

That girl who was eliminated tonight, Celeste I think her name was, stands by looking condescendingly at everyone. She tried to flirt with me at the Halloween Ball, and America was jealous. I bet my hat that she was in on hurting America, and I want to be the one to arrest her. A few of my fellow guards restrain the king while Officer Louis and I walk to Celeste. She is wearing a very slinky gold dress that reveals most of her breasts. I look away, disgusted. America would never wear that.

We grab her arms and half-drag, half-carry her away. She protests the entire time, saying that she "didn't do anything" and "the king tried to hurt me too". I don't believe any of it. "Lady Celeste," Officer Louis says. "Just shut up." I laugh, and Celeste looks shocked. "How dare you speak to me that way, you filth!" she shrieks. Then she turns my way. "Dear Officer...Letter, wasn't it?" she asks sweetly. "Leger." I correct gruffly. She starts again. "Dear Officer Leger. You know I wouldn't do anything like that. Can't you make any arrangements? Perhaps confirm my innocence?" she asks, while conspicuously shoving her chest in my face. I know one thing: this girl is anything but innocent. I just shake my head.

"Sorry, I don't help criminals." I say harshly and she gasps. "I am no criminal! I am simply a bystander! Just let me go!" she cries while using her long red nails to scratch our arms. We chuckle. "Yeah lady. That really confirms your innocence." Officer Louis says. Celeste keeps trying to scratch us until we finally arrive at a holding cell in the lower level of the palace.

"There ya go. Right where you belong." I say as we toss her into the cell. She just whimpers and turns around with her back facing us. "No more complaints missy?" Officer Louis asks. Celeste shakes her head and starts to cry, finally defeated. I just smile. She finally got what she deserved.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Will update soon.**

**Sara :)**


	22. Chapter 21: A new point of view

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. School started up again, and my sister's birthday was yesterday, so I've been kind of busy. Once I get into the swing of things, I'll update more often! I'm planning on ending this story in early March, what do you guys think? Also, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I know I've said this before, but they mean so much to me! I seriously love you guys.**

**Anyways, this chapter introduces a whole new Celeste. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Celeste's POV:**

How did this happen to me? How did I end up in prison? How could I be so stupid as to let myself get caught? I'm such a fool. Yes, I'm calling myself a fool. Happy?

It's just...America is so perfect. So perfect for Maxon, so perfect for the kingdom, so perfect for everything. You wouldn't think that after the mistake she made during the Report, anyone would think so. But it's true. All the other Elites know it, even Kriss. Well, Kriss has a good chance. But me? I was just here because I'm a Two and a model. Then I got eliminated.

You would think that with the snobby girl act I put on, I'm just...well a snob. That I just want the crown. But really, I'm don't. I mean, everyone wants to be a Princess, but I would rather be loved. I want to be loved for my personality, and how I act, not just my long legs and curves. I want someone to love me for me, not just my caste number. I want...I want true love. And that's what America and Maxon have.

The only reason I helped the king hurt America is because I was jealous. Isn't that what causes most people to do terrible things? I didn't have an affair with King Clarkson, as I told America. That's low, even for 'me'. I just convinced him with sly smiles and seductive movements, not actual physical contact. Since I'm his new favorite and had just been eliminated, he came to me with his plan to harm America. And I helped.

I didn't really want to see her hurt...well ok I did, but I just wanted her to feel what it's like. I just wanted her to feel alone, and afraid, and...hopeless. Because that's how I've felt my whole life. Being a Two, my parents always expected the greatest things from me. "Become a model, become a Princess, become a Queen," they always said. They weren't satisfied with one thing, I had to become better, and better, and better. Nothing was good enough. _Nothing_. Even if I was Queen, I would have to be God to please them. And that's all I wanted to do. Please them.

So that's how I became that cruel, snobby, bratty girl the world knows today. But that's not me, it's all an act.

I am a very good actress.

* * *

**King Clarkson's POV:**

"Let go of me, you fools!" I demand my guards. They just keep a tight grip on my arms and shake their heads. "I'm sorry, sir, but we have direct orders from the Prince," one of the guards reply. "I'm the _King_! You take orders from me, not my son!" I exclaim angrily. Why won't they listen?

"You violated a rule of the Selection, father. Even _you_ are not above the law." Maxon says, after returning from caring for that America brat. She's the one who got me into this mess. I told Maxon to eliminate her, and not Celeste. But he had to disobey, didn't he?

"I didn't actually harm her." I defend myself. I was about to, but didn't. Maxon gave me no chance. "But you intended to, which is still against the law," my son shoots back. When did he start standing up for himself? When did he get so...strong?

"Take him to a holding cell until we figure this out." Maxon commands the guards holding me. I let them. This isn't an argument I can win. The law is on Maxon's side.

Now that I have time to think on my actions, I regret them. Once Lady Celeste (my personal favorite) was eliminated, anger took over. All I could feel, all I could see, all I could _think_ about was how angry I was. Instincts took over, and I made a plan. A crude one at that, but a plan. I was going to take Lady America to my personal study, and whip her as I did Maxon.  
I knew that in doing so, I could kill two birds with one stone. By hurting America, my son would be hurt too. And that's all I wanted.

Still, that's not what a King does, and I know that all too well. My actions could provide serious consequences, such as removal from the throne, though I don't think it will be that harsh. With the help of Maxon, this information will get out. And with it, the people will be furious. Furious that their King could act so cruelly. My advisors will decide my fate, and from there, who knows what could happen. I don't think I've ever admitted this to anyone before, including myself. But right now, in this holding cell, with my further at stake, I'm...afraid.

And I can't do anything about it.

* * *

**America's POV:**

"Miss, are you alright?! We heard what happened, and it sounded terrible!" My maids greet me the next morning with worried exclamations and concerned expressions. I smile, faking a confidence I haven't totally gained back yet. "Ladies, I'm fine. Really. The king didn't have a chance to hurt me. Maxon came in and saved the day." I comfort them, remembering Maxon's rescue. _He's my Prince in shining armor. Literally._

"Well, if you're sure..." Anne falters. "I'm sure." I confirm. They smile, apparently convinced. "Let's get you ready, you have a big day!" Lucy exclaims. I just nod and go along with them. After a while, I am finally presentable. Last night's events took a toll on me, and I looked tired, scared, and defeated. But then my maids worked miracles yet again.

My dress is knee length, black with gold detailing. My hair is swept up into a bun, and my make up is dark. Heavy black eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow, and fiery red lipstick. I look tough, fierce, confident. Like no one can hurt me. And that's exactly what I need right now.

We hear a knock on the door just as they finish up. Mary hurries to open it, and I see Maxon standing there with a bouquet of roses. "Thank you ladies. You are dismissed." I tell my maids. They curtsy and hurry away.

"Hello, my darling." Maxon smiles, walking up to me and handing over the red flowers. I inhale their beautiful, sweet scent and smile in return. "Thank you! They're lovely." I tell him. He looks pleased, and leans in for a kiss. Just as our lips are about to meet, I back up. He stands there for a moment with his eyes closed, confused. I giggle. Maxon opens his eyes, and smiles deviously. "Oh no you don't. You can't get away with denying the Prince what he wants, " he jokes. "And why not?" I flirt, sauntering away from him teasingly. Maxon just strides over to me quickly, and grabs my wrists before I can get away.

"Just because." he murmurs. I stare into his warm brown eyes while he searches mine. I lean in, and he does the same. This time I let our lips meet. His are soft and full, moving in synch with mine. The kiss is full of longing, wanting what we can't have, yet needing it to be. He was so scared, I was so afraid, and now we are together again. But how long will this last? How long will we be able to stay together without harm coming to one of us? I don't know, and I think it scares me even more than any injury.

"You had something to tell me? Maxon murmurs, resting his forehead on mine after pulling away. I had forgotten about that! He is not going to like this news. "Please, sit." I tell him, gesturing to my bed. He takes a seat and looks up at me expectantly.

"Last night," I begin, and Maxon winces, remembering the events. I clear my throat. "Last night, Celeste told me something that I thought you should know." I pause, looking for the right way to break this to him. "Yes?" he prompts.

"She once told me that there is more than one way to get something you want. You know, like...well, you know." I stutter, my face turning red. Maxon nods understandingly, looking a little bit embarrassed too. "Well, last night, Celeste told me that she did exactly that. To watch me get hurt." I finish quickly, hoping I won't have to say it again. Maxon looks confused for a moment, until realization dawns on him. Then he just looks disgusted. "You mean, she did..._that_ with my father?" he asks.

"I think so," is all I say. "What about...what about my mother?" he asks, now looking angry. This is the part that hurts the most. "I don't know." I whisper. Maxon stands and starts pacing my room. "How could he do that to her? How could he be so heartless? Wait, of course he did this. My father may love my mother, but he wants a new toy. That sounds _exactly_ like him." Maxon answers his own question.

"We don't know for sure." I remind him. He looks up at me, then walks over and takes my hands. "Thank you for telling me, America. It really means a lot. You have regained more of my trust." he informs me. I smile, pleased. Gaining his trust is good news! "I just don't want you to get hurt." I reply. He smiles.

"I know. And I love you all the more for it."

* * *

**There it is! Hope you guys liked it. Can't make any promises, but I will try to update soon.**


End file.
